


MafiaTale - Pulled in

by Eliki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mages, Monsters, Multi, No More Resets, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliki/pseuds/Eliki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one girls pursuit to find strength what happens when she lives In a world filled with violence and death, Mobs and Gangs what's one more Mafia gang going do to that, even if they are monsters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to her world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic and I hope that you will enjoy.  
> I have been reading a lot of these fanfics at the moment and suddenly really wanted to try my hand at one so any comments of criticism or otherwise is much appreciated.
> 
> The first chapter is just an introduction to the background of the protagonist so if you would rather skip it its cool I don't know exactly were this will go but will probably be going to go for a while as I have loads of ideas sort of and there may or may not be fluff don't know yet :) I hope you enjoy

*Location-Hospital BT*  
*Time-8:04am*

After running as fast as you can you arrive at the front of the giant, white building that is your local hospital, you’re panting excessively trying to catch your breath after running from your home 5 blocks away after getting an unexpected phone call.

*1 hour earlier*

*Ring Ring* ‘Hmm’ you mumble, *Ring Ring* you suddenly realized and stumbled to pick up the phone ‘Hello who is this? *Yawn* what time is it?’ there is a brief pause before a voice says quietly ‘Hay _____, sorry to disturb you but I’m in a little bit of a situation at the moment’ his voice was low and after a few moments you realized it was your partner Axes and he didn’t sound all too good ‘Hey Axes what’s up, why the early wake up call that’s not like you’ ,you try to say it in a jokey manner but the silence was a little too long for your comfort for his normal reply ‘Hey Axes come on say something what’s wrong’ your begin to worry a little.

You hear small Huffs from the speaker and he suddenly speaks up which surprises you but not as much as the words themselves which cause your eyes to grow wide with worry ‘I collapsed in my apartment but don’t worry I’m ok somebody found me at the bottom of the stairs and called the ambulance so I am at the hospital at the moment but everything is fine so don’t worry ok but...’ he trails off as he begins to catch his breath from saying everything all at once which doesn’t help calm your nerves ‘what do you mean Axes what happened’ almost ready to have a full blown panic attack he replies ‘the doctors say that the fall didn’t do much damage but... they found what caused me to fall’.

After walking in to the hospital you find yourself looking around at the sterilized environment ‘not much has changed here then’ you find yourself murmuring to yourself. You walk up to the desk to find a very board looking nurse slouching in the chair staring and tapping away at a computer screen ‘Hello I’m here to see Axes Slyer, he was brought in a little while ago’ you try to say it as calmly as you can without bursting into a frantic mess. The lady looks up and turns to face you, she is quite a large lady in a yellow dress and white overall revealing her name tag pinned to the left of her overalls ’Heather’ in big bold letters ‘He’s on the second floor room C, try and keep it down as most people there do not want to be disturbed’ her voice is slightly hushed and very monotone ‘ Thank you’, you say to her as you rush yourself away trying not to burst into a sprint along the corridor and up the stairs.

You find yourself staring at the sign situated above the door way entrance ’Cancer Ward’ you find yourself almost crying as you walk through the doorway over to your partner, he has that dopey look on his face again as he waves you over with enthusiastic motions of his arms ‘always so happy about everything’ you think to yourself as you walk over. You sit beside him and he leans over to give you a big hug ‘I’m so happy you came, sorry it’s so early I thought you would be mad if I told you later that I was in hospital and didn’t say anything right away’ he looks slightly worried as if your upset with him and looks down to twiddle his thumbs which puts a small smile on your face ‘How could I be mad at you, it’s not your fault’.

*Time skip*

A few months have passed and everything has been going alright, treatment for Axes has been steady but he’s begging to look more and more tired as the days go on, you find him sometimes staring into oblivion until he realizes someone’s watching and tries to put on that fake smile but it doesn’t last very long. After four months of therapy the doctor calls you into his office as Axes mother and father have been too busy with work to visit as often as you have. ‘I’m very sorry _____ but Mr Slyer won’t have much longer the treatment should have started helping by now but we found due to his accident the first day he came we found that it caused a slight jolt to his nerves that have prevented us from stabilizing his condition further, I’m sorry but there isn’t anything we can do’ he hesitates a while for a reply but decides to stand and walks out the room leaving you completely devastated, tears pecking at your eyes and your speechless unable to think straight after hearing what he said.

You get up after a few minutes and walk over to wear Axes is laying in bed unable to change your expression, as you slander over you feel the pricks of pain in your chest as you sit next to him and put your hands over his he looks over at you and puts his other hand on your head as you lower yourself face first into the sheets and begin to cry, tears pour from your face as you find yourself unable to do anything else feeling the light touches from his hand as he strokes your hair ‘Hey now’ he says with a slightly exasperated voice in quite a low tone ‘no need to cry for me you have plenty you can do now you don’t have to worry, you can even take up martial arts again I remember you loved doing stuff like that’ you peer up through your tear stained eyes and try to pull a small smile. That’s the last memory you have of him.

Time went a little slow after that for a while, his parents pulled out all the stops for a big funeral but you knew better knowing he wouldn’t want a big fancy thing like this but you couldn’t find it in yourself to say anything finding this as their way to deal with the loss. You attended of course along with many people you didn’t know and guessed he didn’t either along with his three sisters and his large group of friends that were utterly devastated as would be expected. The procession lasted most of the day as many tears and words were shed for your partner from the many people there.

You found yourself in your favorite bar after the procession looking down into your drink with sad eyes, tears staining the rims and still trying to hold yourself back from crying more as best you could. The bar tender Fillip walked over and stood there waiting for you to look up which you did reluctantly. He pulled a dirty glass from under the counter and began to clean it as he spoke ‘I heard what happened my condolences, I hope you are able to talk to somebody rather than bottling it up ‘you find that he’s holding a vodka bottle in his hand and looking at you with hopeful eyes but there was no laugh at his pun but a small grimace of a smile, he was an old friend of yours and this place was always good for thinking and talking. He puts the bottle back down and sighs slightly ‘I’m sorry too soon for puns I guess, just hate seeing you down even though I know why, just don’t let it get to you too long ok you’ve got a long life and grieving aint a good way to spend it’ you look at him and smile lightly knowing he’s right you stand up and put the money on the counter and begin to walk off before your pulled back by your wrist,’ Be careful out there alright the gangs in the Neighborhood have been really reckless recently and I don’t want to find out you got caught in the cross fire with those guys especially in your state’ he releases you reluctantly but you simply nod your head and say back ‘It’s alright I’m not gunna die that easy’ and with that you walk out and down the street finding yourself at your apartment in no time and with no fuss from the locals.

You found yourself at home with nothing to do, nothing to say collapsing on the bed you stare up at the ceiling without even taking off your coat or shoes. The only thought that came into your head was Axes last words to you ‘you can even take up martial arts again I remember you loved doing that’ you sat up rubbing the tears from your eyes in realization and nodded in acceptance with your thoughts, you weren’t just going to do martial arts you were going to find all of the self defense classes you could, you couldn’t live in the past you had loved Axes dearly but as a female that just turned twenty you knew that his influence would change you as a person his memory was going to push you forward you were going to become strong so that you would never get hurt physically or emotionally. You were DETERMINED. It seemed dumb to think that way but if you left it and kept up this saddened state you would begin to wallow in your grief for the rest of your life. So you began to pack your stuff away you couldn’t have just any teachers that wanted money you wanted people who were dedicated to the skills that they possessed. You found yourself scrolling through what felt like the entire internet till you found you’re first stop China and a teacher said to be ruthless with his teachings which is exactly what you wanted. *Time Skip* After 5 years of travelling the glob finding instructors for everything you could find from Kung-Fu Karate, Tai-Chi, and even lessons in the art of weapons from swords to guns, despite the short time frame most of the instructors found themselves unable to teach more as you picked things up quickly, almost instantly after already knowing a lot of it since you had trained in martial arts from the age of ten. Your last teacher was helping with the one thing you couldn’t seem to attain inner peace, from all the turmoil of what happened before you left home it was the one thing you hadn’t been able to do, after spending the past year secluded in the mountains of Russia you found that you have to find inner peace another way, wishing you had thought about that a year ago, you decided finally to return to your home town which was situated below the mountain know as mount Ebbot. Ounce you got into town and not really sure what to do at one o’clock in the morning you decide to go to your old favorite pub in which you hoped hadn’t changed much in five years.


	2. Surprises and Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys next chapter gunna start getting intense for a bit after this chapter so enjoy the calm befor the storm as they say :)  
> Music listens to for idea of atmosphere Grillby’s music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TwwiLAk4GM

As you walk up the dark street you come up next to your favorite pub, not looking up at the blindingly illumines sign above you walk through the doors with your head down, as you push the door you hear the sound of a bell ring in time to your entrance which surprises you as it never did that before. Looking up you notice the changes almost instantly as you gaze over your surroundings taking in the atmosphere. It wasn’t a bad atmosphere and it hadn’t changed extensively but it felt a bit more pleasant despite the changes you felt a homely feel to it which you thought was slightly weird considering it was a pub. As you continued to glance around your eyes fell on the bar and smiled at the familiar face of fillip who was staring at you with his jaw dropped in surprise. You continued to walk in and greet your old friend ‘Hey fillip how’ve you been’ giving a small wave while still holding your suitcase in the other. It took a while for him to finally come back to reality with a few slow blinks and then shot up over the bar ‘_____ OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NOT LET ME KNOW YOU WERE OK AFTER I LAST SAW YOU I THOUGHT....’ he had walked over to you and stopped when you gave him a hug to calm his nerves when he had arrived next to you ‘hey I’m so sorry fill I had so much going through my head at the time I didn’t think to say much to anyone when I left’ you patted his back and he let go pulling back ‘so where have you been all this time?’ he asked as he guided you up to the bar and proceeded to walk round to the other side, ‘I’ve been allot of places all over the world although the last year I spent in the mountains up in Russia but before that was Japan, America, China I could go on but I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details’ you said it while waving your hand dismissively.

Fillip poured the blue alcoholic liquid in a cup and passed it over to you ‘the usual?’ he said with a small grin which you returned ‘hell yeah I haven’t had one since I was last here’ you said it as you took the glass and began to take large glugs of it before even realizing you had chugged it all and placed the glass back on the counter ‘ahh that’s still the best drink to refresh the nerves’ you say jokingly as you peer over to fillip who’s scrubbing down the counter a seat away from you ‘so fill what’s new, been a little out of contact with the world for a while, and why’d you add a bell to the door?’ you spoke as you leaned into your hand on the counter while fillip gathered his thoughts, ’well I’m not the owner of this old place anymore someone took over the place, I never really liked running things myself so he hired me as a ‘fill’ in when he’s off gathering ideas for new drinks’ you don’t even giggle at the pun when you realise what he said ‘what, really well I guess no more free drinks’ you giggle slightly as fillip looks over with a small smile ‘nope and don’t even think about flirting it out of him, he’s too HOT for you’ he begins laughing a little much while you sit there feeling a little insulted by his attitude. He glances over and smiles ‘hey I didn’t mean it like that I mean..... Wait a minute.... you don’t know what happened at mount Ebbot do you’ he looks at you in shock as you shake your head with your shoulders raised ‘how could I, been out in the mountains remember’ as you say that the bell goes for the door which you glance over to see a tall, very rounded man standing in what you could only describe as an Italian blue suit with a fedora and white shoes with the largest grin on his face you’ve ever seen even though it looked slightly forced. As you glance at him he moves over to the bar next to you and raises his hand up to fillip that is now in a mix of shock and bafflement as he turns around to mix a drink, which you then begin to assume that he must be a regular.

You look over at him with your head tilted slightly ‘hey I’m _____ nice to meet ya’ you offer your hand to shake which is to your surprise isn’t what happens, he lifts your hand up to his mouth And kisses you lightly with what feels like a tingle of static and a rough surface that feels like teeth which only confuses you more ‘Nice ta meet ya too sweetcheeks’ his voice is low in tone and had a slight accent that you can’t place, it’s almost familiar, noticing he is still holding your hand while you’ve been lost in thought which you quickly retract causing him to laugh at your shock ‘My name’s Sans and if ya don’t mind me askin what’s a lovely flower like yourself doing here so late, with this war going on its pretty dangerous for anyone at the moment’ he looks at you with a brow raised which catches you by surprise but you don’t know why ‘I just got back from out of the country, got no place to go so thought id crash with an old friend’ you say while indicating to fillip behind the counter watching you two converse in absolute shock, when he realizes what’s happened he suddenly answers ‘um yeah uh sure’ still unable to pull proper conversation from his confused state, you turn to Sans ‘what about you just come back from a play or something coz I gotta say it looks really good, the makeup that is, looks amazing like real bone’ he sits there in his seat for a minute a bit shocked, blinking every few seconds to catch up with what you just said and then he begins howling with laughter that catches you by surprise.

After a few minutes Sans finally stops laughing, with what you see as a blue tear in his eye which he brushes away with his finger ‘I’ll be honest with ya sweetheart after a year I didn’t expect to hear someone come out with a joke like that when.....’ he trails off slightly as he looks at you a little closer ‘what have you been doing this past year’ he sounds a little more serious as he asks you, ‘I’ve been up in the Russian mountains training’ you can’t find anything else to say in your slightly confused and worried state, he looks over at fillip and then back at you ‘I’m not really sure how to tell ya sweetheart but....’ he’s stopped abruptly by the slamming of the front door and a bell knocked off its hinges onto the floor as a very, VERY tall and very blue fish like lady, you assume by her figure, burst through the door with a slightly worried tone to her voice as she shouted ‘SANS I KNEW IT, GET YOUR LAZY, BONNEY BUTT BACK TO WORK IF WE DONT HURRY THERE GUNNA GEt away’ she trails off as she notices you sitting in the chair next to Sans slightly shocked at the outburst but more at the appearance, there was no hiding her very obvious scales and sharp teeth but the thing that got your attention were the gills on the side of her neck moving as she was out of breath from the sudden outburst.

The silence was interrupted by Sans when he spoke up ‘alright Undyne give me a minute will ya I’m in the middle of a conversation with a most likely very confused beauty here’ She continues to stare for a second as she replies ‘um sure’ still looking at you as she begins to walk away but it wasn’t anger or distrust in her eyes you couldn’t place it so you turned to face Sans who is rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed ‘sorry bout that I suppose it’s kinda hard to explain but I’m not human..... and neither was that lady that jut burst in’ he takes a deep breath as if to brace himself for his next sentence ‘were monsters, we were released from below mount Ebbot a year ago and now we live on the surface with you humans although it’s not exactly a ‘peaceful’ co existence’ he looks at you with serious eyes which catch you slightly off guard and you reply ‘um alright I’m still a bit confuse what do you mean released from the mountain and how long have you been there I mean....’ you trail off unsure as to how you can finish your sentence and you hear a small Huff of relief from the apparent monster in front of you ‘well at least ya didn’t start screaming that’s a good start and ta answer ya question a small child fell into the mountain and to our surprise found a way to break ta barrier that held us captive for god knows how many centuries’ he took a breath as he looked over to you and to his surprise your eyes were wide with surprise and empathy which to him was new, you couldn’t find the words to describe how you felt who would do that to them? How could they do something so cruel? So many questions and no answers, your train of thought was interrupted as Sans lifted his hand and picked up his drink that had been sitting untouched since this all started ‘so what were ya ‘training’ for in the mountains’ he tried to say it in a calm way to move the conversation along however the word ‘training’ lit up as he said it as if expecting the next sentence to start a full out battle ‘I was...’ you were interrupted by Undyne bursting into the bar again but didn’t look like she was going to wait for any more and started to say ‘Sans seriously quit flirting so we can finish our job and I can get back to Alyphys’ she said it allot quieter than last time and had walked up to sans to stand over him in a threatening manner. ‘Alright, alright ill move and I wasn’t flirting, she’d know if I was’ He said with a wink in your direction which caught you a bit by surprise after the information you just came across about him being a monster, ‘Hey sweetcheeks ill be here tomorrow round the same time if ya want to continue our conversation’ he said before walking out with Undyne but stopped just half way out the door ‘oh and if ya can’t find a place to crash by tomorrow I’ll help ya out’ with another wink and a wide grin he walked out letting the door close behind him.

After a few minutes of staring at the front door you turned to Fillip that had not only been there the whole time but now had a look of sincere, utter relief as he looked away from the front door and back to you who in all honesty thought you had crashed on your plan and woke up in a bizarre alternate reality, ’well that went well, better than most days at least’ he said as he went to continue cleaning up the glass that he had from earlier ‘and you can crash out back, you know where to go just take it easy no rush or nothin’ and he then turned and went to the kitchen with you sitting in the empty bar with a whole lot of things on your mind and no idea how to process them all and quite honestly too tired to bother.


	3. Blue is the best colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry took me a couple of days to put this up but I hope you enjoy :)

You had made your way to the back where there was a medium sized room with two couches, a coffee table and a TV, you felt quite happy that he hadn’t changed it much except for the larger flat screen TV and the lack of rubbish sprawled everywhere, it felt nice to be in a familiar environment after so long. After crashing on the couch were there were a couple of pillows and a sheet you found no difficulty falling asleep that night after such an odd day not knowing how the next day would change everything.

After having a nice lay in till ten o’clock, as you were always an early bird, you decided to head out to find a place to stay as you couldn’t stay with fillip or you would feel like you were imposing. So without further delay you decided to head out into the town, which was a whole lot different then you expected.

The town was bustling with people and to no surprise monsters walking around happily as if nothing was different which felt quite refreshing and immensely interesting to you with all the different types walking around. You headed into the first property shop and walked up to the lady behind a desk ‘excuse me I was wondering if....’ before you could get your next words in she interrupted you ‘sorry Miss but we have no properties available at the moment, we are having enough trouble coping with the amount of people complaining about their monster neighbors which is already more work than we need’ which without looking up at you she continues typing on her computer which makes as your que to leave. You went to the next property shop only to have the same line and leaving you to exit the shop, you must have gone to 6 property stores all with the same lines before you finally walk in and you aren’t turned away right off the bat. ‘Hello I’m looking for an apartment to rent if there are any’ you didn’t sound very hopeful after today’s antics but the Bunny lady looked up at you happily ‘of course is there anywhere you wish to look at specifically miss’ you were feeling relived at this as it meant you weren’t going to be living at the pub, not that you minded ‘um maybe somewhere around old town if alright’ as that was close to your old home and the pub, ‘yes we have one in that area..... but it’s in the Dreemurr building’ she looked up at you as if saying yes was the craziest thing imaginable but you weren’t going to think too much about it as being fussy wasn’t an option ‘yes that sounds great how much is it’ you were only hoping it was your price range so you didn’t have to find something further away, ‘Um alright well its two hundred a month including gas and electric along with the internet and land line’ you were looking at her in awe as she said this two hundred, seriously that was super cheep for any apartment ‘YES I’ll take it’ you said it a little louder than you were meant to jumping to your feet which caused her to jump slightly, you sat back down apologizing for the sudden outburst.

You had given the lady all the details and she had mentioned it was an almost all monster building but that didn’t bother you at all, you had agreed to move in tomorrow so it meant one more night at fillips which wasn’t a bad thing giving the chance to catch up and have a drink. After a long day you head back to the pub which you found was later than you expected, the sun was just touching the horizon as you walked down the familiar street and finally noticed that there was almost nobody outside, people or monsters. You walked up to the pub and looked up at the sign ‘Grillby’s’ it was an odd name but you liked it sounded very welcoming, walking in you hear the bell ring and look up to see properly the last thing you ever expected to see in your life, a man on FIRE standing at the bar, he was on fire and looked completely fine as if it was normal. You had been standing there for a good few minutes before you realized you had been staring and they had been watching you stand there in awe. ‘Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to...’ before you can finish fillip walks out from the kitchen and looks up to see you ‘Hey ______ you alright how’d the search for a place go’ he doesn’t seem to realise you already had been standing there staring for a few minutes in disbelief at the man on fire, ‘Oh sorry, this is Grillby he’s the one who bought the place from me’ you look over at Grillby who gives a nod to agree with fillips statement, you suddenly click with the joke he had made yesterday about him being ‘too hot’ and you laugh slightly to yourself ‘I’m sorry I’m _____ its very nice to meet you Grillby sorry for earlier I’m not used to seeing such HOT guys, it caught me by surprise’ you had walked up to the bar and offered your hand in a greeting which he obliged with a small laugh under his breath ‘nice to meet you, Fillip has told me about you’. When you had touched his hand you had expected to burn your hand but it was a very nice, warm feeling with a strange tingle that rippled over your body and between your fingers as you shacked hands.

You had sat down and Fillip had walked up to you behind the bar ‘so the usual’ he asked with a look of ‘do I even need to ask’, which you decided to surprise him ‘actually I was wondering if Grillby has anything interesting, after going through the effort I’m curious to see if he has anything Exotic’ saying it in as sensual a way without being too obvious, he looked up at you quite shocked and turned to Grillby who had a very light crackly of pink to his flame which was there and gone in an instant ‘alright’ was all he said before turning around to mix the concoction while Fillip was standing there quite shocked at this revelation, you had never had anything other than blue and he knew you weren’t one to experiment but he was happy to see the change and turned around to go into the kitchen.

You had watched Grillby quite intently as he mixed the drink, surprised he had put a bit of blue into it at one point, he turned around and presented it in a tall glass with a little umbrella in the drink and a single piece of purple ice in what looked like a multi layered blue liquid from darker to lighter, you had never seen anything like it which was good because that is what you wanted and after admiring it for a while went to take a sip after noticing Grillby watching you quite intently as if nervous which you thought was quite cute. You drank some of the drink and you felt like your eyes exploded out of your head, it was amazing there was something about it that made you body fizz in delight at the taste you thought for a second it was blueberry flavor but then in changed to a bubblegum flavor which was amazing you couldn’t even describe it. You looked up from your drink as you saw Grillby cleaning a cup observing your reaction with what you thought could be a small smile in delight and it made you pull a very dopey grin in response ‘this is amazing Grillby it’s the best thing I’ve ever had I think this will be my new favorite’ he looked at you quite pleased with the outcome of his new drink and smiled lightly ‘thank you’ and with that you continued to drink your amazing drink in bliss.

After sitting and chatting with Grillby and Fillip the bell for the door rings and Sans walks in close to the time he said he would which you were surprised about but you don’t know why as he seems to be a man of his word. By this point in the night however you had already had quite a few of Grillby’s new drink that he said was called ‘Lady blue’ which made you giggle a bit. As Sans walked up to the bar you turned to greet him however the words that came out were slightly drunken slurs ‘Hey Sans, what’s up you look bone tired’ and as if by a stroke of bad luck you sobered up almost instantly after the words had fell from your lips and you gasped slightly at your complete lack of good manners and began a very shattered sounding apology, ‘I am so sorry Sans I...’ before you could continue Sans had placed his bony finger over your lips and had chuckled a little ‘it’s alright sweetheart tibia honest if I knew ya were gunna turn so pale at a pun I would of phalanges out of here before you could’ you began to laugh at how bad that had sounded behind his finger that was pulled away swiftly ‘that’s better sweetheart a flower like yourself has such a beautiful smile’ he says it so nonchalant it catches you off guard slightly and you try to hold back a blush.

After the funny start the night continued quite well talking about the things that have happened to the town and what the monsters have done in comparison to their life underground ‘not allot has changed really just more enemies with more deadly means to kill’ Sans says it so coldly it sends a chill down your spine, he wasn’t just part of the mafia but he was the right hand man along with the fish lady Undyne you had met the day before ‘so..’ he says it so abruptly you almost jumped up in your chair ‘why were ya training in the mountains and what exactly where ya training for’ his tone had turned so serious it had caught you quite off guard ‘ Um well five years ago, I decided I wanted to become stronger so I went to find teachers to train me in ways I could use to defend myself’ after the first few words you began to sound confident because you knew it wasn’t just anything to train with different masters to a point of almost completion in five years that was out of the ordinary ‘I traveled the world looking for masters that cared not for the money but for the skills that they wanted to teach and to pass on to the next generation’ you looked up at him with a confident smile ‘I trained in the mountains because I wanted to gain strength in myself physically and mentally’, there was a short silence while Sans sat there in silence slightly baffled by your answer ‘What made ya want ta do that sweetheart’ he said with a slight concern in his voice but you didn’t want to oblige the question as it was something you didn’t want to think about ‘I just felt weak so I decided on a whim’ you said it as confidently as you could and then Fillip stepped into the conversation ‘she defiantly did it without anyone knowing, she didn’t even tell me she had gone until yesterday when she walked in, I thought she was dead with no evidence of her being here it was as if....’ he trailed off realizing the insinuation he was about to make but Sans decided to finish it ‘As if the local mafia group had taken er and wiped any trace’ he didn’t sound pleased at the thought but understood the accusation.

Sans had asked what sort of training you had done and you told him the commonly known ones and in return you asked about monsters and why a monster mafia was around ‘well I gotta say sweetheart sounds to me ya know allot about fighting almost down to the bone’ he began to chuckle at his pun as he had avoided your question and you joined in the laugh despite how bad it was ‘yes and it sounds to me you do too, have you ever...’ you were cut off by a familiar fish ladies outburst but what you didn’t expect was to see them hit the floor as they entered the pub.

Sans shot up out of his seat as a group of human men kicked Undyne with their feet off to the side with a load thud as she collided with a table, this was bad you stood up to tell them what for but Sans arm lifted over in front of you to stop you, you look up to see Sans eye burning with a blue flame lighting the iris, the core swirling with gold and blue as it licked the inside of his sockets making you take a small breath of shock and fear. Sans looked down at you and smiled ‘don’t worry sweetheart I’ve got this....’


	4. Chapter 4 - A bar fight to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you are enjoying this so far I know I am, if you haven't already guessed this is a slow story as I want to build on a lot of things and ill indicate which chapters have any for of violence or smut if I do that so anyone who doesn't like it know they have been warned hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also if anyone has anything to say about the story or any improvements let me know id be more than happy to get any feedback
> 
> This chapter is very light violence

‘Don’t worry sweetheart I got this’ Sans turned to the group of men at the door his eyes had gone back to normal pinpricks of light ‘So gentlemen what do I owe this pleasure’ the last word coming out with more malice than properly intended, the man in front of the rest spoke up ‘Look we just want that kid there hand er over and we won’t cause ya anymore trouble’ he pulled his coat slightly to reveal a gun tucked to his side, Sans looked over at you with a questioning glance and you looked up at him and shrugged ‘hey don’t look at me like that, I haven’t got a bone to pick with anyone’ you stifled your giggle at the serious moment only for Sans to almost buckle over in laughter ‘Alright sweetcheeks ill believe ya, ya seem pretty chilled to the bone in this situation though’ he raised an eyebrow, you assumed, and answered with a slight chuckle ‘well yeah these jokers couldn’t take me even if you handed me over, not that I know why’ you looked over at the offended gang of men standing in the door way and the one in front pulled his gun out of his holster to point it at you ‘we weren’t giving you a choice sweetheart’ the guy said mockingly tipping you over the edge at his insult towards the man ... skeleton next to you. You moved like a blur you had ducked under Sans arm and up in the front guys face ‘Then try’ you said in a hushed and dark tone as the guy had taken a step back, as the other men went to get their guns from there holsters they had found that they weren’t there ‘you really think I would let you keep those, toys are for children after all’.

\-----Sans POV-----

I was watching in shock how on earth did ya move so fast, I felt a sudden amount of weight next to me, looking down I saw all the men’s guns cluttered at my feet, I looked up at ya again and you were smiling at me, not in malice or fear but almost mockingly, I could almost hear the ‘I told you so’ from ya, I smiled back at ya as if answering your smile of a question and with that I sat back down at the bar.

\-----Readers POV-----

You looked back from Sans to the guy in front who was already slightly shaking with the gun in his hand,’ how did she do that’ ‘was she a monster too’. You could feel his questions oozing from him with his sweat ‘I let the big kid keep his toy’ you said it in the most sarcastic tone you could muster that sent him over the edge ‘why you...’ before he could continue he shot his gun which had back fired on him causing him to fall back into the other men, you had stuck a small stone you had found on the floor into the nuzzle when you went up close to threaten him, one of the men ran round the others to engage with a punch that you deflected away to your right giving him a hard knee into his chest causing him to collapse, kicking him to the side another man came at you with a knife ‘another Child's toy’ you said as you stood there while he came charging at you , when he was close enough you punched the underside of his wrist causing him to let go of the knife flying into the air, with a few punches to the man’s sternum he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and the knife came down from the air which you caught with a spin and then flung into the door frame entrance right next to the third man that was about to come forward into the fight ‘the next guy that comes forward will lose more than pride’ you growled as you watched the men in fear as one of them had stumbled back and out the door, the rest was soon to follow and two men came forward to drag the other two men out, there so called leader look at me with a threatening look before following toot sweet. You turned around in triumph and were met with a jaw dropped skeleton and human side by side witch made you giggle a bit to yourself.

Fillip had walked out from the kitchen part way through and saw you fighting, he went to go jump over the counter only to be stopped by Sans’ arm outstretch and a face looking at him to sit back and watch, he was awe struck at how fast you were along with the skeleton sitting in front of the counter.

\-----Sans POV-----

‘Holy shit’ was all I could think while watching ya, ya moved so gracefully and so fast it caught me off guard and my eyes were transfixed on ya, every movement, every breath it almost felt like I was watching ya in slow motion and ya looked beautiful. Ya looked so beautiful, your hair moved gracefully to your shifting figure and your vibrant eyes focused on every movement that happened around ya. ‘Hey guys if you keep staring at me like that I’m gunna feel embarrassed’ I blinked a few times ta bring myself back noticing a slight red peppered on your cheeks ‘well, ya really can fight’ was all I could come up with I wanted to say so much more, how amazing ya looked but I just came up plain and simple good one bonehead.

\-----Readers POV-----

‘Um yeah like I said they couldn’t lay a hand on me even if they tried’ why did you feel so nervous Fillip looking at you like that was one thing but San’s, his eyes were looking right through you almost right into your soul, you feel a little exposed showing him some of my fighting now considering their reaction, ‘I knew you could fight punk, the first time I saw you, you looked like you had an incredible fighting spirit and boy was I right’ you turned to see Undyne holding herself up against a table wrapping one arm around her stomach ‘I hope I get a chance to fight you myself some time’ she was looking at you with such an expression and the biggest, toothiest grin as if saying ‘I challenge you’ and you nodded back ‘sure I guess but are you ok you look pretty banged up’.

She laughed slightly at your comment and then looked over to Sans ‘I’ll heal fine but you got some explaining to do’ Sans just shrugged in response which seemed to piss Undyne off ‘DONT GIVE ME THAT you must know why they attacked us so out right like that’ and Sans did the same thing again with the reply ‘I didn’t do anythin, they said they wanted her’ indicating in your direction and you shrugged in response ‘I have no idea why they would want me I’ve only been in town a day and that was to find a new place to live’ Undyne looked at you and raised an eyebrow and suddenly pulled a face of slight shock with her next question ‘Were are you gunna be staying’ you were slightly surprised at how worried she was and simply answered ‘the um Dreemurr apartment complex’ everyone turned to you in surprise which only made you more confused ‘What’s wrong with that what’s so bad about that building anyway’ you looked over at Sans who seemed more willing to answer than anyone else ‘nothing too bad, me and my bro stay there and so does Undyne but ta building mostly houses the Dreemurr gang members so outsiders is very rare, as in there aren’t any, so I guess when ya signed up they thought you were gunna be a new member and decided to get the drop on ya’ he began to laugh a little but stopped when he looked over at Undyne then back to you ‘why did ya choose to stay there anyway sweetheart’ he looked at you in that piercing gaze he usually gives when he’s serious, which you seem to have picked up from him after talking ‘honestly I went to six different places all of them said that there wasn’t anything available so when I got to the next one and said there was a room available for dirt cheap and super close how could I say no’ Undyne and Sans looked at one another and then back to you ‘I guess that’s fair but it’s pretty unsafe to be around us at ta moment, maybe....’ he trailed off and shook his head ‘ya know what I think it’ll be fine when are ya going to move in’ you looked at him slightly confused but answered ‘uh tomorrow I can go get the key when the paperwork goes through’ Sans nodded and looked over at Undyne who didn’t really know what to say, at this point in the conversation Grillby had dragged Fillip to the back as he felt it was rude to listen or more to let Fillip listen and had gotten him to do washing as he had made his way back ‘she can stay here tonight...... if she wishes’ Grillby had said it in his soft tone that had put a smile on your face ‘thank you Grillby’ was all you could say as you went to grab your bag from the floor under the table and made your way towards the entry way of the back ‘I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then, at the apartment’ you gave a big smile and waved goodbye as you walked through the doorway ‘Oh and hope you get better soon Undyne then we can have that fight you want’ looking back with a smug smile of ‘ill defiantly win’ and turned back to go through the door way.

\-----Sans POV-----

Wow confident and beautiful some girl ‘So Undyne, Grillbz I gotta go make a house call but see ya around’ with that I walked up to the door and opened it with ta ring of a bell ‘Hey you idiot what about those guys and she can’t be serious about staying.....’ she trailed off as I looked back at her ‘those guyz aint coming back anytime soon and as for that topic I’m dealing with it now’ and with that I decided to use my short cut over to the ‘office’ were ta boss usually is.

As usual he’s tendin to his flower garden which pretty much is his office now ‘Hey boss got a bone to pick with ya’ he stood up and honestly if I didn’t know the guy was so soft hearted he would look very intimidatin standing over me almost two feet taller ‘well Sans what can I do for you this early in the morning’ he has a real deep calming voice that really puts people off when they first meet him ‘I’m guessing ya already know why I’m here but to humerus ya, why did ya let that lady rent a room at the apartment, you and I both know it aint safe’ I made sure to keep eye contact to show how serious this was but he seemed to brush it aside ‘now, now Sans of course I know its defiantly dangerous for those who aren’t a part of the family but if she did become part of the family it wouldn’t be a problem would it’ I looked at him for a little while quite shocked at what he was implying, seriously ‘Ya gunna get er to be a part of the family, it’s pretty dangerous for a human’ before I could continue he cut me off ‘Now Sans I know that however I see allot of potential in her and I believe she would make an excellent addition to the family, her background proves to be quite interesting, so I will arrange to meet with her soon so why don’t you keep an eye out for me’ hearing ta question within the question I decided to oblige ‘sure boss I’ll keep an eye socket out for her’ and with that I decided to take my leave and head home to Pap’s who was properly worried as usual.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving in and making a Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone things have taken a real turn I hope you enjoy got plenty coming but still very knew to the whole writing thing so taking my time to really build this story coz i'm loving it hope you enjoy :)

Waking up this morning gave you a burst of energy as you were finally gunna move into your new apartment, not like you weren’t grateful to Fillip and Grillby but honestly there couch is a little uncomfortable to say the least, looking over at your phone to find it being 6:03 in the morning you got up ready to start the day, you jumped out of bed to get washed and dressed. The previous night Fillip had shown you the changes in the kitchen and were everything was so you felt obliged to make them breakfast while you’re making your own, consisting of eggs and bacon and heated rolls. You had learned allot of different ways to cook including how to cook different types of egg. You cooked everything up and the guys came in through the back door to the smell of cooked food ‘Wow what smells so good’ you could hear Fillip say as he made his way in front of Grillby into the kitchen ‘Hey guys I made breakfast for the early start’ smiling over at them, Fillip looked a little confused for a moment ‘wait how did you know we were coming in so early we only did it too....’ he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck which Grillby picked up ‘...to make a breakfast to congratulate you and thank you’ you looked over at Grillby slightly confused ‘why thank you I haven’t done anything in particular’ which is where fillip jumped in ‘For the bar fight, most guys that come in trash the joint when there fighting and the others don’t exactly help with the payment for broken furniture’ you looked over to Grillby and smiled ‘it’s alright but I did still break a table so how much do you want for it’ Fillip went to answer but Grillby stopped him with a smile ‘....breakfast will do’ and with a huge smile you replied ‘no problem’.

The morning went by pretty well after that you laughed with them and made jokes, well mostly you and Fillip you could tell that Grillby was more the silent type. From that you packed your stuff up and headed out giving a wave back at them ‘thanks allot guys see ya later’ and Fillip shouted back ‘no problem anytime’ and with that the door shut behind you and you headed off to the housing lady that you had talked to the day before ‘hello miss I’m here for my key to the apartment’ the lady looked up at you a bit shocked and then shook her head slightly ‘your new landlord will have it at the building I don’t have any of the keys’ you looked at her for a good minute thinking she said I could pick up my key today but she didn’t say were, you shook your head and turned around ‘Alright cheers’ you walked out with a face palm ‘of course you get you key at the apartment all places do that stupid’ you were thinking to yourself. After walking up to the building you felt a bit more intimidated by the structure now you were there beneath it, it was HUGE no joke it felt like fifty stories high, you gulped slightly not sure why, and headed into the lobby which caught you by surprise. It looked amazingly high class marble counter and floor with sleek brown leather chairs and a golden yellow covered the wall in floral decor, it looked a little too high class as you felt yourself about to back out of the building you saw a very tall skeleton not like Sans this guy was REALLY tall, he had a really lanky figure dress similarly to Sans but cleaner more well kept the skeleton seemed to notice you and came walking over ‘HUMAN HOW DO YOU DO, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE’ and he was very load spoken although you had the feeling he didn’t notice ‘oh uh hello I’m _____ and I’m looking for the apartment owner to get my key, I’ll be moving in here’ you said it calmly but felt a little nervous that the taller skeleton didn’t seem to pick up on ‘THATS GREAT A NEW FAMILY MEMBER IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY’ he stepped closer and pretty much picked you off you feet in a huge bear hug that was quite bone crushing (ha) and then he set you down ‘um what do you mean by fa...’ before you could continue your question Sans had walked in who looked a little dazed and very sleepy ‘hey Pap’s what’s the r..’ he looked up to you and seemed very surprised even though he knew you were moving in ‘oh hey sweetheart tibia honest bit early in the morning don’t ya think, I don’t think the bo.. Owner is up yet’ putting his hands into his pockets he straightened up a bit before carrying on but was interrupted ‘SANS HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN AND WHY THE PUNS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING’ Papyrus groaned but looked back over to Sans ‘THEY SAY THEY ARE COMING TO BE PART OF THE FAMILY TODAY’ Sans stiffens at this and looks over at you who shrugs at him ‘I’m sorry Papyrus I’m moving into the building not joining the family whatever that means’ you knew what it meant but chose to ignore it anyway. Sans relaxed slightly and turned to look at his brothers ‘Pap’s she’s aint joinin the family she’s only movin inta the buildin’ Papyrus looked at his brother then back to me ‘OH IM VERY SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING HUMAN THEN I WELCOME YOU AS OUR NEIGHBOR’ and with that he walked back over and gave you another bone crushing bear hug a few feet off the floor.

Papyrus had set you back down to the ground and he went off in front saying he’s getting the car started for Sans witch you then turned to who was just staring at you ‘um hey looks like were gunna be neighbors for a while’ you put your hand up to shake hands with him which seemed to snap him out of his, what you assumed a dazed state ‘yeah sweetcheeks looks like it’ll be a bit brighter with ya around’ he winking at you and grabbed your hand causing you to blush quite red ‘what is up with this guy’ you thought in your head first he keeps changing between being exceptionally serious to really flirty is he bi polar or something, after a minute you noticed you were standing there holding his hand which was very smooth and warm, which you quickly realized in a slight panic ‘oh um sorry’ but he began laughing at your reaction ‘it’s alright doll didn’t expect ya to stare so intently, fallin for me are we’ he continued to laugh as you stormed off with your belongings like a lit tomato to the elevator ‘no you bonehead’ which seemed to make him laugh more across the lobby but before the elevator closed he shouted back at you ‘top floor sweetheart’ wiping away a blue tear from his socket, when the door closed you thought for a second ‘why the top flo.. Oh that must be were the owner is duh’ with that you pushed the button and stood to wait.

When you reached the top floor it felt a little more ominous then it should the doors opened to a long corridor that led to a very large office, the thing that got your attention most was the very large desk and bigger chair filling one side of the room, you looked around and saw a balcony filled to the brim with flowers and a very large yellow monster watering them, you took a gulp and proceeded over to the balcony door ‘hello um sir’ as you spoke the monster stood up and turned around which was terrifying he was way bigger than you thought but you stood your ground determined not to show any fear ‘I was wondering if...’ before you could say any more the monster had the biggest smile you’ve ever seen ‘my it’s a pleasure to finally meet you _____ my name is Asgor Dreemurr’ he held out his paw which you happily obliged ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too’ you both released and he made his way over to his seat in the office which now made allot of sense on why it was so big ‘now that introductions are done I would like to get down to business if that is alright with you’ he was still smiling but now seemed to show a more formal way of presenting himself ‘sit, we have allot to talk about’ you agreed and took a seat in the chair a little big but otherwise fine turning to face him to show he had your full attention. ‘Well I assume that you know that I am the leader of the Dreemurr family business and that this isn’t a normal building’ you nodded your head allowing him to continue ‘so I would like to ask a favor of you, as you will be moving in and most properly be communicating with the other residence’ you nodded to accept and asked ‘what is it that you want from me’ you tried to make sure it didn’t sound rude but curious which he continued ‘I would like you to become part of our family’ he said it so casually you almost refused him the moment he finished but hesitated as you looked at him ‘why’ was all you could seem to say as he continued ‘I heard from Undyne that you can fight very well which is an asset but honestly I looked into your background before you were to move here and I thought that...’ ‘WHAT’ you interrupted him as he was talking which seemed to surprise him greatly ‘you went digging up my past why’ you were feeling slightly angry but would let him explain, still feeling a little pissed ‘I am sorry but it is important to know everyone friends and enemies and I simply wanted to make sure you had no association with THAT human gang’ he looked a little angry at even mentioning them ‘I’m very sorry but you understand don’t you’ you nodded agreeing with why he acted that way, they were the most vicious, evil humans that killed anyone monster or human to get what they wanted the local mob group, Nazi mother fuckers was all you could think as you didn’t want to say their name either ‘alright I understand so what did you find’ you were looking at him seriously showing that all you wanted was the truth no bull, crossing one leg over the other with a stern expression ‘well I wanted to say I’m very sorry for your loss and that your family has been looking for you even going to THEM for help’ you felt a slight pang in your heart but shook it off ‘Thank you but I left that family a long time ago they made their choice and I promise that I have no intention of making contact with them of my own will’ you and Asgor looked at each other for a while before coming to a silent agreement ‘I understand so about my offer’ you looked up at him to look him in the eye, you knew very well what he was asking and it was allot, in fact it was everything, your life and everything around you to revolve around being there to his every need, you looked down for a moment to think you didn’t have to right? It was your choice right? You looked up at Asgor with a glint of curiosity and a very large grin ‘Sure haven’t had one in a while, a new one sounds like a good idea’ and with that you shook Asgor’s paw in mutual agreement the deal had been made and you were now a part of the Dreemurr mafia family.


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting to know the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope your enjoying this i'm not very good with posting on weekends which properly sounds weird but ill try my best to keep it quite consistent.  
> I'm really sorry if the story is going too slow but iv been really enjoying taking in all the details and wanting to portray every event as best I can so hope you enjoy :)

You wake up at 6 in the morning and make your way to the kitchen thinking about the talk you had with Asgor after joining the ‘family’ so to speak, ‘I’m joining on one condition though Asgor’ your tone was calm and firm looking at Asgor seriously ‘what’s that my child’ he asks curiously, you look at him with a serious expression making sure to put your words across firmly ‘I will not kill anyone under any circumstances and I defiantly won’t be forced’. Asgor looks at you in shock but relaxes after a few seconds rubbing the back of his neck ‘I can’t promise that you won’t be in that situation but I’ll keep it in mind’ he then moves his hands to the desk and looks at you seriously in an almost fierce tone ‘but if anyone in the family is threatened with you in between life and death you will protect them by any means’ his tone was darker and you could feel the air tinge with murderous intent ‘is that clear’ you nod once ‘I understand’ and with that the atmosphere lightens dramatically ‘excellent now would you like some tea I have plenty of fine choices if you have a specific taste’ and from that point I had spent the next few hours talking about tea which quite honestly gave me a bit of a headache, you pour a cup of tea that Asgor had given you and sit down on the couch that is placed in the center of the living room.

The apartment was very nice and when you say that you mean it, extraordinarily nice it consisted of a living room with the kitchen attached by a counter in between a bathroom and a very extravagant bedroom, there was beautiful furniture already laid out in the rooms and it looked very modern and well kept, the kitchen had allot of cooking utensils and things already there and the bedroom was decked out with a king size bed and plenty of room to store cloths and other thing with a very nice walking closet to boot. The place was exceptional for the price and honestly having a flat screen TV in the living room just sold it, after sitting for a while listening to music with the lovely aroma of mint tea you decide to pop down the street to the local supermarket to do some shopping. With the extra cash left over from paying the radically low rent you could even splash out a bit with food, after finding all the necessities and buying a mix of ingredients for different dinners you decided to go to the monster food isle to have a look at something to greet your new neighbors with.

When you got to the isle there was a very tall, slim figure which you found to be Papyrus shopping and looking between two cans with a very confused look on his face, you walked up beside him and coughed slightly to get his attention however he still didn’t notice so you decided to speak up first ‘Hey Papyrus doing some shopping I see’ after you had finished he almost seem to jump out of his skin (if he had any) and turned to you quite shocked ‘HUMAN NEIGHBOR DO NOT STARTLE ME SO, IT IS VERY RUDE’ you giggled slightly before answering him ‘I’m sorry Papyrus but I did try to get your attention before, is anything the matter’ he looks at you and then down at the two cans ‘I WAS TRYING TO DETERMINE WHICH CAN IS MORE SUITABLE FOR MY GREAT SPAGHETTI’ you looked at him for a moment and then down at the two cans, one being tuna and the other salmon which you thought was odd but decided not to question it ‘well I’m sure the great Papyrus will make the right decision but If I was going to use fish id use tilapia as its less likely to have bones in it’ when you looked up at him he was looking at you in utter disbelief and it almost looked like he had stars in his eyes (literally) ‘YOU CAN COOK HUMAN NEIGHBOR’ you felt slightly insulted however ignored it ‘yes many of my masters saw it as a good use of concentration and skill with a knife if put in a situation of survival of the fittest’ by this point he was gleaming at you and you were positive the lights in his eyes were shaped like stars ‘WOWE THATS AMAZING HUMAN NEIGHBOR HOWEVER MY CULINARY ART IS SUPERIOR IN EVERY FORM THEREFOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS INVITE YOU TO DINNER TO FOR A DEMONSTRATION’ you would feel like he was asking you on a date if he didn’t look so innocent and a thought came to mind ‘would your brother be ok with me just showing up to dinner’, with a wave of dismissal he simply said ‘MY BROTHER WILL NOT MIND AT ALL HUMAN NEIGHBOR HE IS TOO LAZY’ you giggled at his statement and he smiled back at you ‘thank you Papyrus I would be honored’ and with that his face seemed to light up ‘THANK YOU HUMAN NEIGHBOR YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED’ he went to walk away when reality seemed to hit him on where he was ‘BY THE WAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY I AM AWARE MOST HUMANS DO NOT BEGIN THERE DAYS THIS EARLY’ you giggled to his sudden realization and smiled up at him ‘well I thought I’d do my shopping as everyone will most properly still be asleep and I wanted to by a few gifts to greet my new fa.. I mean neighbors as I wanted to introduce myself properly’ he looked back at you with an even brighter expression than before (if that is even possible) and scooped you up into a familiar bear hug ‘OH HUMAN NEIGHBOR THAT IS SO KIND IM SURE EVERYONE WILL LOVE SUCH A THOUGHTFUL GESTURE’ he spins you around in his hug before setting you down a little dazed ‘IF YOU WISH HUMAN NEIGHBOR I CAN CALL THEM UP AND INVITE THEM TO DINNER SO THAT YOU CAN MEET EVERYONE’ he looks at you with expecting eyes which makes you feel a bit guilty ‘sorry Papyrus but I think meeting everybody at once would be a little much so ill introduce myself to everyone one at a time however I would like to ask a favor’ you look at him and as expected he’s almost shinning with glee ‘OFF COURSE HUMAN NEIGHBOR WHAT CAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO FOR YOU’ you giggle a little before continuing ‘well I want to get everyone a welcome gift but I’m not very familiar with monster food or what people like so would you help me’ and with that the next hour was spent with Papyrus showing almost all the food in the isle and giving you sticky labels to tell you each person’s preferences and then a little back story to why, which was kind of fun.

‘Thank you very much Papyrus I really appreciate it so what time is dinner’ you smiled up to him as you both made your way to the check out ‘IT IS AT 8 SHARP SO DONT BE LATE HUMAN NEIGHBOR’ you giggled and turned to Papyrus ‘hey Papyrus how about you just call me _____ it might be a little easier’ you laughed as he looked at you slightly confused until he suddenly sprung up ‘OH WHY OF COURSE HU.. I MEAN _____ IT SEEMS MORE APPROPRIATE AS WE ARE NOW SUCH GREAT FRIENDS’ he smiled at you so innocently you couldn’t find a way to say otherwise (not that you wanted to) ‘thank you Papyrus’.

After heading back to the apartment and sorting out the shopping you decided to wrap up the gifts that you had bought for your new neighbor that are also apparently now family, ‘now apparently Undyne’s gift can be wrapped with Alps... Alyphys and Mettaton’s is this’ you went over the names and gifts making sure to pronounce them the same way Papyrus did and finishing up the last one. ‘Alright now the real challenge, meeting them well I guess I’ll start with Undyne as IV already met her’ but how on earth do I find her this building is huge, it has thirty floors but judging by the way Papyrus talked about it 10 of them were apartments and the rest were offices and other things, not really wanting to think too much into it. You decided to think about it later and decided to head to Grillby’s sorting your stuff out or even thinking you had to go back to THAT place to get your other things really didn’t sit well with you.

You headed down stairs and went to walk out as you heard a voice call to you ‘HEY YOU, PUNK’ you turned to see Undyne and a what you thought was a dinosaur wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses on their snout holding onto some books ‘I knew it was you what you doing here punk, you wanna fight’ you looked at her a little confused before suddenly remembering the other day ‘oh um I just moved into the building and, you seem really adamant on fighting me, did I annoy you in some way’ she looked at you for a second before bursting into laughter and very roughly patted you on the back ‘Naa nothing like that I just like fighting strong fighters, like you’ you looked at her for a second before the other monster decided to interrupt ‘U- um nice t-too meet you I-I’m Alyphys, d-did you s-say you m-moved into the b-building’ she was looking at you with a very worried expression which gave you the impression she was well aware of what was happening ‘Yes I moved into 305’ she seemed surprised before lightening up a little ‘w-well it looks l-like we are n-neighbors were in 306’ she smiled at you and then you suddenly remembered what Papyrus had said earlier ‘oh that’s right um do you mind coming upstairs with me as I have something to give you both’ they both looked at each other then back at you and nodded deciding to comply. You made your way up the elevator and up in front of your door pulling out your key and opening up the door ‘one second I just gotta grab it I’m sorry if you guys were busy or anything I...’ before you could finish Undyne had grabbed you into a headlock knocking your door open ‘hey we don’t mind as long as it’s worthwhile, punk’ she grinned down at you and released you into the room causing you to stumble slightly, you scrambled up and headed over to the kitchen while Alyphys stood awkwardly in the doorway while Undyne walked around poking at your stuff ‘Um U-Undyne I don’t think...’ before she could finish Undyne had pulled a DVD case from your suitcase ‘HEY punk you like anime’ you turned around in the kitchen with the gifts in your arms and felt a little embarrassed as you walked over ‘U-Um yeah quite allot, my DVD player broke but I kept all my anime for when I get another one’ both Alyphys and Undyne were looking at you with shocked expressions so you decided to hand them the gifts before you got too embarrassed ‘here I got a few things from the shop and I heard you guys like these so, hi I’m _____ your new neighbor’ you smiled at them and they seemed to click out of their surprise ‘wow thanks punk well if you want me and Alyphys have a DVD player next door if you want to use it if you don’t mind watching with us’ Alyphys had stepped forward and was smiling so sincerely ‘I-If you’re not b-busy that is’ you smiled back at her ‘not until later on so sounds awesome’ and with that you headed back to their place and watched anime and chatted for almost the entire day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner and a Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys things are working through very well so I hope your enjoying it, I would love to hear from you to know what you think as my plans are starting to catch up and im trying to keep to the plot in line so I hope your enjoying it :)
> 
> A bit more explicit violence in this chapter so if your not a fan you'll know were the indicators are for start and finish :)

After finishing the eighth episode of Full metal alchemist Undyne was jumping off the walls with anticipation ‘come on _____ put the next one in I’m dying to see what happens’ you look up at the clock seeing it is seven thirty two which makes you almost jump out of your skin ‘oh shit I’m so sorry Undyne but I gotta go or ill be late’ you go and pick up your stuff from in front of the TV as Alyphys and Undyne stand up and walk over to you as you stand back up ‘thank you guys so much this was the most fun I’ve had in ages I hope we can do it again sometime’ Alyphys smiles happily at you as Undyne speaks up ‘of course punk I still wanna see what happens so you have to come over again soon’ she smiles at you with a huge toothy grin that you can’t help smile back, Undyne looks over to the clock as you all walk over to the door ‘oh shit yeah it is pretty late I gotta go do a job soon’ Alyphys looks up at Undyne and smiles weakly ‘y-yeah just b-be careful o-ok’ you feel like your interrupting so you try to walk ahead a little so they have their space ‘of course last time was a fluke so don’t worry bout it Alyph’ giving her a peck on the cheek that seems to make her glow dark orange ‘g-g-good’ you smile as you open the door out into the corridor ‘well I’ll see you guys later have fun’ and with a small wave you left into your own room.

You quickly showered and put on some different clothes to seem a bit more formal so you didn’t seem too much like a slacker and with five minutes to spare you made it out of your room with the gifts for Papyrus and Sans, you had sneaked in a gift while Papyrus wasn’t looking at the shop to surprise him too. You walked up to the apartment labelled 308 hoping Papyrus gave you the right number as he didn’t sound very sure when he told you in the store, so risking it you knocked on the door and almost instantly it was swung open to reveal Papyrus with a ‘kiss the cook’ apron over a suit which you were convinced was the only thing he wore ‘HU... I MEAN _____ WELCOME DO COME IN I AM ALMOST DONE WITH DINNER’ you smiled up at him and nodded ‘thank you Pap’s’ you walked pasted a now flustered skeleton with a hint of orange tinting his cheek bones as he watched you, maybe using the nickname was a bit much so you turned around to apologies only to see him glowing in the way you know means he’s happy ‘WOWIE A NICKNAME FROM MY NEW BEST FRIEND’ you giggled at his reaction as he seemed to like it so you decided to use it from now on seeing it make him so happy brought a smile onto your face ‘so how’s the spaghetti coming along Pap’s’ you smile a bit as he lights up again ‘I WILL BE RIGHT BACK _____ AS I WILL DISH IT UP, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME’ he smiles with a little ‘NYEHE’ as he leaves the room which makes you giggle a little more, he really was a very innocent skeleton monster, a bit too innocent for a world like this.

You sit down on the seemingly worn couch which surprises you as you begin to take in your surroundings, the room was new but allot of the furniture was quite old especially the couch you were sitting on, there was a leather couch as well but you hadn’t even thought about it as you sat down. Your thought pattern was interrupted by Papyrus bursting through the door with three plates of spaghetti balanced on his two arms ‘HERE YOU ARE ONE EXPERTLY CRAFTED SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS NYHEHE’ he placed the three plates at the table as you got up and made your way over to the table and sat down ‘LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK MY BROTHER WILL PROPERLY BE HERE LATE AS USUAL’ you spin the spaghetti onto the fork it didn’t look properly cooked but it didn’t seem inedible, you go to take a bite but hear the door Wisk open as Sans walks in looking at you audibly surprised by your presence.

\-----Sans POV-----

‘WHAT TA, WHY IS SHE ERE’ was all I was thinking while looking at my brother and ya sitting at ta table with dinner laid out for three ‘I really wanted ta wait till tomorrow ta ask her but after ta boss acting like that I guess it’s urgent oh well’

\-----Time jump back to start of day------

Gettin up late after another nightmare was pretty normal by this point so I scrambled around getting my suit together and gettin my shoes on, I walked down to see Pap’s back from shoppin and gettin ready to go back out ‘BROTHER I SEE YOU DECIDED TO GET UP ARE YOU GOING TO WORK, NEED A LIFT’ ya force out a grin as ya hated what ‘work’ really was especially for your brother ‘Yeah Pap’s lets rattle on outa here’ a small smile comes across my face as Pap’s starts getting frustrated with my puns, as usual.  
You’re both in Pap’s red Ferrari as ya speed over to the quieter side of the city pulling up in a very quiet, abandoned hospital car park which spans for miles away from the main road, jumpin out of Pap’s car you turn ta see him locking it up as its hidden next to the buildin, ya both walk inside the very run down buildin, your phone goes off with the generic ring tone which echoes across the empty halls, ya answered ‘Hello’ as ya waited for the voice on the other line ta speak up ‘Hey this deal still going on or what you piece of crap, we’ve been waitin were you said for the past ten minutes and it’s been silent, this better not be a set up’ a small chuckle escapes you as he finishes talking ‘hay aint my fault ya early I’m just arriving now in fact I’m just entering the hall now’ pushing open two swinging, double doors which showed seven men standin around while another held a phone to his ear, all of em were gob smacked as me and my bro entered the hall which was dimly lit with broken lamps hanging from the ceiling swinging to the wind as the doors let in a gust from outside, still holding the phone up to your skull ya smiled grimly at the men who now seemed to shake as ya walked closer ‘Now then gentlemen I believe we have met before however to be polite I will re introduce myself I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton and you men made my boss very mad which in turn makes me mad’ you violently close the phone with a snap that echoes through the room as you take a step towards the group of men trying ta hold themselves calmly ‘which in turn makes for a very bad time’.

Your blue aura filled the room with an ominous light as your left eye burst into flames licking ta edges of your skull, ya took a step forward causing some of the men ta take a step back ‘now gentlemen selling us out to the other group, THAT group, was that really a smart idea’ ya indicate ta Pap’s ta get out of the room and sealing the door behind him turning back ta see the man in front looking very scared trying to keep his calm ‘come on, you know how business works right they had the better offer, you understand right’ ya held back a chuckle at the pathetic attempt at an excuse ‘well buddy I’m all too aware of the way the world works but betrayal is betrayal and ya know the saying about loose ends right’ and the man froze as a few went ta get their guns, It was quite amusing for a second before the guy in front pulled a knife and went straight for my abdomen which was easy to avoid, you grabbed the man’s wrist holding the knife and twisted harshly causing a very load SNAP to echo in the hall, the man fell to the ground on his knees with cries of agony as ya lifted your foot and kicked the man ‘lightly’ causing him to glide along the floor and hitting the wall with a bang ‘alright ya little shits, ya asked for it’ holding out a hand ya materialize a Gaster blaster shot gun, blue pulsing streaks of magic followed the design on either side as the large beast like skull opened to show a charging blast of pure blue energy aimed at the second man holding a gun in front of him shaking ‘guys like you should be burning in hell’ as the energy fired it ripped through his clothes, skin and bone with ease leaving a gaping hole in the man’s abdomen as he fell to the ground, blood splattering as he hit the grubby white surface, this continued as the men tried to shoot for their lives until the last man hit the floor a little heavier than the others causing blood to splash up onto your already ruined clothes ‘great’ was all ya could say as ya used your magic to put the remains of the men into a dustbin shoot on the far wall leading down to a room underground that was once filled with laundry crawled with rapid rats that scrambled to eat the dumped corpses.

After heading to the door and knocking three times Pap’s unsealed the door and looked at your blood stained clothes ‘COME BROTHER LET US BE OFF I FOUND WHAT YOU ASKED THEY HID IT UPSTAIRS’ you smiled slightly up at him ‘good work Pap’s I’ll take this ta the boss so why don’t cha head home’ he looked at ya for a moment before nodding in agreement ‘ALRIGHT BROTHER OH AND JUST TO LET YOU KN..’ as ya walked away in the opposite direction ya opened up a ‘short cut’ which cut Papyrus off mid sentence. You stood in the long corridor leading to Asgor’s office which of course he wasn’t there heading over to the far balcony ‘hey boss took care of ta guys that ratted us out, they got exactly what they asked for’ Asgor stood up from flowering and turned to face ya with a very forlorn expression ‘thank you Sans I am so sorry for the trouble’ he looks up and down you seeming the blood stains around your clothes ‘Its nothin boss just gotta dump these clothes and get some new ones’ he continues to look at you making you feel there’s more to the conversation, ya set the brief case down and take a seat at the desk ‘what’s the matter boss something on ya mind’ ya know there is but it’s more polite ta ask ‘well Sans it looks like I’m going to have to ask Miss _____ for her help sooner than I expected’ ya sat up a bit straighter at the mention of ya name, had almost forgotten about ya ‘I have a group of men that need to be dealt with however disposing of them isn’t an option and they don’t seem to be aware of us being monsters which so far has worked to our advantage’ ya decide to speak up ‘so ya gunna get the lass ta do what exactly’ he looks at ya with an expression that really doesn’t bode well ‘I’m gunna need her to go undercover to get information so that I know weather everything they have said is true’ at this point ya stand up shocked ‘undercover but boss that’s....’ before ya can continue he interrupts you with a firm voice ‘I do not wish to put her in danger however this is a very delicate situation that could cause a great ripple effect on the other groups in the area’ ya look at him in disbelief ‘it’s that important’ you think to yourself ‘so I will have to ask her however I am not yet on friendly terms with her so I must ask if you see her please bring her here’

And with that here we are standing at my apartment door looking over at Pap’s and _____ who are waiting to start dinner with me covered in blood.

\-----Readers POV-----

He just walked in and he’s covered in blood, I know it’s awful but I really don’t want to ask but he looks very concerned ‘Um Sans are you alright’.


	8. Chapter 8 - Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you soooooo much with 230 hits and 12 Kudos is amazing and i'm so happy people are liking it.  
> ill be going away next week so I wont be able to post so if im lucky I can get the next chapter out for sunday so I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> if you have any criticism or ideas or anything in general id be very happy to hear from you guys to see what you think iv been reading many other peoples work and its awesome how friendly this community is which makes me very happy and want to contribute :)

You looked at Sans’ with a very concerned look you knew that he must of killed but you didn’t want to believe it ‘Sans are you alright’ you ask again as he seems to snap out of his trance ‘yeah sweetheart I’m alright just gotta go clean up then I’ll join ya’ he smiles at you halfheartedly and walks off to get change so you and Papyrus decide to wait ‘SO _____ WHAT DO YOU DO USUALLY DURING THE DAY’ the question catches you off guard but you quickly recover ‘well um when I got back into civilization I decided to...’ before you can continue San’s walks in with a clean suit and sits down opposite Papyrus not noticing you were in a conversation ‘hey Pap’s what did ya put in your Spaghetti today’ you look over at Sans and then back to Papyrus who seems to look very happy being asked this question while you sat still quite confused ‘WELL MY DEAR BROTHER TODAY I DECIDED TO USE GROUNDED PEANUTS WITH A MIX OF GLITTER TO MAKE IT LOOK GOOD’ you look down at your plate and then up at Papyrus with tears pricking your eyes ‘oh Pappy I’m so sorry’ both brothers turn to look at you in confusion however Papyrus speaks up first ‘WHAT IS IT _____ IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG YOU LOOK UPSET’ you look up at him to speak up ‘I’m so sorry Pappy but I can’t eat your spaghetti’ both brothers seem confused but Sans begins to look insulted ‘what’s up sweetheart, my brothers cooking not good enough for ya’ he started to sound angry so you quickly intervened ‘No of course it’s not that, I have an allergy to peanuts’, they both look at you confused so you decide to try and elaborate that an allergy meant that a person’s body couldn’t handle the specific type of food and that some people get an upset stomach and other people swell up like a balloon and can die from suffocation from a swollen thought, both brothers look at each other then back to you both a little disheartened ‘I AM TERRIBLY SORRY _____ I WAS UN AWARE THAT SUCH A THING EXISTED’ you smile at him sympathetically ‘it’s alright Pappy I haven’t had the chance to tell you guys yet so I didn’t expect you to know but honestly I thought spaghetti would be alright’ you look down feeling awful as he took the plate from you over to the kitchen, Sans leans in towards you ‘hey sweetheart I’m sorry for snappin at ya like that I just thought...’ you put your finger to his teeth and smile at him causing him to have a small dusting of blue on his cheek bones ‘It’s alright I understand it seemed like I was insulting Pappy so you went to defend him, there’s nothing wrong with that’ you move your hand away as Papyrus walks back into the room.

Papyrus hands you a sandwich with jam in it while he sits down back in his seat ‘IM SORRY THIS IS ALL I COULD DO FOR THE SHORT NOTICE’ he looks so forlorn but you smile at him hoping it cheers him up ‘it’s alright Pappy that means I’ll just have to come again to try your great spaghetti’ he looks up at you and smiles back which is when Sans speaks up ‘so sweetheart when did you start callin my bro Pappy’ he looks at you with what you could only describe as an attempt at a raised eyebrow in his skull ‘only today it just really seems to suit him’ you smile at him and he seems to nod in acceptance to your reply, you sit and chat with the brothers while you eat your dinner, talking about the surface and other things until Papyrus pulls up an interesting subject ‘OH HAVE YOU WATCHED ANY OF METTETONS MOVIES’ you look at him quite confused and shrug your shoulders ‘sorry Pappy I don’t even know who that is’ Sans chuckles a little at your comment ‘lucky’ was all he said as he knew what was coming next ‘OH MY HES THE GREATEST, NOT AS GREAT AS ME OF COURSE BUT HE COMES IN CLOSE THIRD’ you giggle and look up at him ‘so who’s second Pappy’ he smiles at you as he raises his arm ‘WHY SANS OF COURSE IS SECOND AS HE IS MY BROTHER WHO IS ALSO GREAT IN HIS OWN WAY’ you start laughing as you look over to see Sans sitting on the couch and can see a hint of blue on his cheeks which only makes you smile more and a little devilishly as you come up with a little plan ‘so Pappy what can you tell me about your great brother’ you peek over to see Sans watching you two curiously as he has been mentioned ‘WELL HE IS VERY SMART IN FACT HE USED TO....’ before he can say anything Sans seems to have appeared from the other side of the room and behind him with a hand over Papyruses teeth ‘come on bro ya don’t have ta start blabbin bout the past besides I gotta have a word with the human a minute’ he backs up as Papyrus grabs the plates and heads into the kitchen while Sans sits down awfully close to you ‘ Ill ignore your little attempt at try ta embarrass me as I gotta talk ta ya bout somethin’ you look at him and notice he’s being very serious so you nod for him to continue ‘I know its sudden but the boss has got a job for ya so either now or tomorra I gotta take ya up ta him to have a chat’ your expression locks on a very serious one as you look him in his eyes ‘what sort of job is it’ he looks away a second before back at you ‘I think it’ll best if the boss explains’ you nod and both stand up walking over to the front door ‘hey Pappy be back in a bit gunna go show the kid around’ and with that you both walk out the door and up to the elevator, slightly blushing at the fact he just called you a kid which was ridiculous to hear at your age.

You and Sans had walked into Asgor’s office with him sitting at the desk which seemed to surprise Sans as he hesitated for a bit before continuing, Asgor offered you both tea before you sat down and started listening to Asgor explain what he needed, he was saying that these people would help get him and monster kind a connection with the government which in turn would mean better rights when dealing with humans. As he continued he seemed to avoid mentioning who they were or were you were going which made you feel a bit annoyed, ‘Alright Asgor I just want to know who I’m talking to and were exactly you want to send me’ both Sans and Asgor seem to flinch at your tone but Asgor answers with a bowed head ‘I need you to go under cover as a prostitute and get information from a man named Gilbert Bridges’ Asgor was firm but wavered when he looked up at you. You were fuming, it took all of your control not to absolutely explode at him for asking you, not only did he want you to act like a fucking slut but he wanted you to talk to him, the enemy of your family for generations. You took a deep breath as you looked up at Asgor with a very strong gaze ‘ Asgor you are well aware of what the Bridges family is to me, how could you ask still knowing that’ Sans looks between you two bewildered by the lack of information on his part as you and Asgor stare with vicious intent ‘yes I am well aware however there is nobody else I can ask as I have heard the man isn’t a fan of monsters so you can understand why as the only human in our family that I can ask’, you watch as he lowers his head to your intense gaze, this man, no, his family tortured yours for generations, he was the reason you have no family left that haven’t gone into hiding and for.., no you can’t be thinking about that after so long ‘that is allot to ask, what if he finds out who I am and kills me on the spot’ Asgor looks up and shakes his head ‘We will take all precautions to keep you safe including a body guard at all times, unseen of course’ he gestures to Sans who seems to have been dragged into this as well ‘If that’s what ya want boss, I’ll keep an eye socket or two out for her’ you look over at him as he seems un effected by what Asgor is implying ‘were am I gunna stay as I can’t be seen heading back here after being with him, that would just be stupid’ you look at Asgor who seems to beam at you, oh great you pretty much just said yes to the job dammit ‘there is an apartment near the establishment that I have asked personally to be kept vacant for situations where we would need a safe house if you will’ you look at him a minute before dropping your head and shacking it in defeat ‘alright but I swear if I find something wrong with anything I am getting out of there and away from that asshole weather you like it or not’ you look at Asgor that just seems to nod in acceptance at your terms, great now you have to do it, and you have to wear skimpy clothes which is even worse. You sigh heavily as you stand from your seat ‘alright well I’m going back to my apartment to sleep so’ you wave a hand as you turn to leave the room before Asgor speaks up ‘Alright well I will get Sans to accompany you over to the establishment tomorrow to meet the owner in the morning and will start work the day after if that is alright with you’ you wave your hand ‘yeah that’s fine not like I’m doing much else anyway’ you sigh again as you walk over and into the elevator knowing you are going to hate the next couple of weeks because you don’t think he will open up easily, lost in train of thought you head into your apartment and collapse into bed, shimmying off your clothes and lazily putting pajamas on ‘at least you were gunna have someone around’ you giggle at your thought before finding yourself drift into a peaceful sleep.

\-----Sans POV-----

After hearing the elevator door close to indicate ya had gone I turn to look at Asgor ‘alright just what the hell is going on, why does she know the guy already and why haven’t ya let me see er profile, what are ya hiding from me’ my eye flaring blue with anger for being left in the dark ‘now now Sans calm down I did it for respect of her privacy, you have to become friends with someone to learn about their past, if you wish to know why don’t you ask her yourself’ your magic dies down as that thought processes a minute ‘wouldn’t it be easier if he told me, why have I gotta ask her’ was the thought that you felt needed to be said but decided not to ask, just following orders if it weren’t too much trouble ‘however there are things that a person prefers to keep secret, as you are well aware of so try not to pry too much alright’ ya look up to see Asgor looking at ya with a sad expression, knowing exactly what he’s talkin about ‘alright you’re the boss’ ya decide to use a short cut to ya bedroom and fall onto the bed not botherin to get changed ‘well will be spendin a bit of time with her, ill see what happens’ and with that thought drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting the Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone really sorry about such a huge delay went on holiday for a week and honestly it hasn't been easy to get back at it this week so gunna start doing the next few chapters to make up for it hope you enjoy :)

After waking up from an inconsistent dream you head into the kitchen for a drink and realise its only 5 in the morning and you’re now too awake to head back to bed, so you decide to do a bit of morning training as your living room proves to be more than enough space for it. Training for two hours and a half doing mainly stretches and one to one combat with a human sized punching bag that you had given to Fillip a long time ago and had taken it back so you could fill your apartment a bit, you decide to head to the bathroom for a warm bath knowing what’s gunna be coming later in the day and really regretting it but determined to at least try and help them despite the bad feeling in your gut.

You sorted through your half unpacked clothes to find a pair of skinny jeans and a slightly tight v-neck shirt along with a half waist coat to go over the top. After getting changed and having your second cup of coffee a knock comes from your door and a deep voiced ‘Knock Knock’ to accompany it. Rolling your eyes you get up and walk over to the door deciding to comply ‘who’s there’ after a brief second you hear ‘Adore’ you smiled slightly as you knew were this was going ‘Adore who’ you said as trying not to laugh ‘Adore is between us, open up’ you rolled your eyes and giggled a little as you opened the door, ‘Heya sweetheart ready ta head out’ sans was standing there in his normal blue tux with his dark blue fedora and his white shoes looking a little pleased he had made you laugh ‘You know that was a pretty awful joke there’ you had pulled on your coat and grabbed you bag from the side while Sans pulled a mocked look of hurt raising his hand up to his chest ‘wow sweetheart that hurts’ you rolled your eyes and walked out closing the door behind you.

You were surprised how relaxed the atmosphere was, I mean every encounter you had had with this skeleton hadn’t exactly been relaxed, it’s been serious encounter after serious encounter with him and now he seemed very calm as your inner turmoil began to boil in worry, you knew he was going to ask about the odd conversation last night seeing as he had no idea what you and Asgor had been referring to.

You had walked over to the elevator in silence with Sans walking slightly ahead but before you reach the elevator he turns to you and looks slightly conflicted at you ‘so um sweetheart I know it’ll sound pretty odd but..’ he trails as you look at him slightly confused ‘what’s up’ you try asking him and he carries on ‘I’m guessin ya don’t wanna be seen leavin the buildin so I’m gunna show ya a short cut’ he seems to start sweating and looks away as he raises his hand towards you to indicate holding hand, you begin to blush as you speak up ‘wow callin me a kid and trying to hold my hand as if crossing the street, real smooth bone boy’ he looks over and instantly blushes blue as he tries to find the right words ‘n-no I didn’t m-mean.. I just... F-for it t-to work... fuck’ he stumbles over his words as he steps a little closer to you ‘ta use my magic I gotta be makin contact with ya’ you blush slightly as he speaks calmly after his stuttering mishap ‘well all you had to do is say that’ you laugh as you grab his hand fighting the blush back from your cheeks. Why were you even embarrassed it’s just holding hands with a slightly attractive skeleton, WAIT did you just, nope not thinking about it, don’t think about it.

\-----Sans POV-----

‘WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT’ was all ya could think, I’d become a stuttering mess like Alyphys, ALYPHYS of all people and felt like an absolute idiot, how on earth did I lose my cool like that, seriously. Internally shaking my head I don’t know why I had felt nervous round ya, even calling ya kid earlier that ya decided to remind me, I don’t even know why, ya defiantly not a kid with a body like that, shit stop that, seriously what is wrong with me, your human but thinking about it ya did some pretty inhuman things the other day which still baffled me, how did ya move like that and why is he so damn curious about ya. Hesitating for a moment I finally looked down to realise I had been having my internal debate while holding your hand, shit I can feel myself blushin now and ya are defiantly as red as yesterday, ok take it easy calm down just play it off and open the short cut before ya ask any questions ‘close ya eyes sweetheart’ finally pulling a sentence out before pulling my magic out, that’s kinda strange, since when did my magic become so strong and my HP, what the fuck it’s on FIFTY.

\-----Readers POV-----

Okay calm down, is all you can think while holding his hand, he’s been standing there a little while, maybe he has to charge his magic or something, your finding it hard to fight down your blush as you stand there hand in hand. His hand is very smooth which surprises you as you look to see how many cracks scatter the surface and its really warm which only confuses you more, you could feel a thrum of energy surge over your hand as you look up to see he’s looking down at you, ‘shit’ was all you thought as you now started blushing from being caught staring at him. ‘Close ya eyes sweetheart’ was all you heard as you began to feel static? In the air and quickly shut your eyes tight afraid of what would happen if you didn’t, wait a minute ‘shortcut’ meant teleport didn’t it was what you thought as the thrum of magic increased around you feeling slightly scared. You began to feel light as the floor pulled away from your feet, surprised you latched onto Sans arm as you felt the feeling of falling around you yet he felt so stable, so stagnant in the environment you were in, as soon as the feeling started it went moments later and you found yourself touching the ground securely, you let go of Sans arm to walk before even opening your eyes and felt very nausea's all of a sudden as you began to fall forwards but felt like you were suddenly caught by a large pair of arms, opening your eyes you saw Sans holding you mid fall with a very calm expression, almost relaxed as he spoke in a soft tone ‘hey sweetheart take it easy, teleportation for the first time is a little jumpy’ you looked at him in surprise at his words and giggled slightly as he helped you gain your balance again ‘thanks, that was a real jumpy experience’ you laughed a little to yourself as you began to take in your surroundings, it was a dark alleyway lit by a purple neon sign from what you assumed was the main road and a small yellow light above a door just to your right, from the sounds that echoed from the street ahead you knew were you were from the buildings indicating you were just outside old town looking slightly confused which is where Sans seems to notice and speaks up ‘this is ta magic district were monsters and humans alike come for well any types of magic from food and objects to....’ he trails off as you pick up what he’s indicating at and you nod at him to show you understand so he carries on ‘well anyway this building here is where we wanna go but going in ta front aint such a good idea’ he walks over to the door on the side and knocks on the with his classic ‘knock knock’ for good measure.

Not a second passes and there are steps behind the door and a slightly high pitched female voice comes through the door ‘I SWEAR SANS IF YOUR HEAR TO START TELLING KNOCK KNOCK JOKES TO THE GIRLS AGAIN IM GUNNA....’ she stops as she swings the door violently open to reveal a slightly muscled bunny in a very curve hugging red dress that stopped mid thigh, she looks over both of you for a minute before she crosses her arms and looks over at Sans ‘what do you want bone boy’ she says it with slight venom in her tone which Sans only seems to grin at as if nothing is wrong ‘I gotta appointment with ta madam can we come in’ she seems to think about it before stepping aside to let you and Sans enter.

After walking through a dark hallway lit with candles on the walls and curtains flowing everywhere and passages leading off at every step San’s pushes past a flowing curtain in a door way to reveal a huge room almost like a giant night club hall with a stage and many tables and chairs along with sofas all around the edge of the room and a gigantic bar over on the right side. You finally look away from your surroundings and back in front of you to find San’s looking at you but his grin shows his worry quite well but before you can say anything he speaks up ‘Lulu just went ta get ta boss wanna take a seat’ you look around realizing she had indeed left and decide to sit at the nearest table with San’s. A few minutes pass in silence until you go to say something only for San’s to speak up first ‘ya sure ya wanna do this if ya want ya can escape now’ you look at him in shock and surprise and confusion, why would he say that, did it look that bad that you were willing to help, too easy perhaps. You decided to speak up from your train of thought ‘why would I leave now, got nothin to go back to so might as well’ with that you hear a door slam and you jolt to a stand looking in the direction of the sudden noise.

Standing there is a human woman with an elegant purple dress flowing with white sparkles following her curves and beautiful silver jewelry on her neck ears and head in an almost royal fashion and beside her is a spider woman in almost the same however her purple dress is a body suit lined with red and has far less jewelry with a bow around her neck instead and pig tails to hold her hair up, both walk towards you with Lulu walking behind them. San’s walks over to stand next to you as the two women approach and to your extreme surprise the spider lady pulls you into a tight hug ‘well hello there deary we’ve hear so much about you’ she pulls back and holds out two of her left hands ‘my name is Mrs. Muffet and I’m the owner of this establishment, it’s a pleasure to meet you _____’ after introducing herself a chill seemed to pass through you as her tone lowered and her eyes began to look at you like predator to pray ‘and my name is Mrs. Silver but everyone calls me madam I am the front idol of this establishment so if anyone asks you I’m in charge’ and with that single sentence she takes Lulu’s hand and drags her off back to the far door leaving you confused with a spider woman that looked innocent and sensual at the same time and San’s who doesn’t seem any different, what on earth have you gotten yourself into.


	10. chapter 10 - Girls and the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone took me a little time but things are gunna start kicking off from here and your gunna start finding out the little past details that im sure is really starting to confuse you but fear not time will tell hope you enjoy :)

After meeting Mrs. Muffet and Mrs. Silver she led you and San’s to an office in the same direction they had came before. Her ‘office’ was not what you expected in all honesty, it consisted of one filing cabinet, a quite small, tidy desk with chairs surrounding it and a very extravagant bed filling most of the room. You and San’s sat down on the chairs while Muffet strolled over and sat on the end of the bed, a little too seductively, to begin your discussion on your mission. ‘Now deary I can tell you are a little tense but relax, you have nothing to worry about’ she smiles at you and you attempt a weak smile back as you release your shoulders slightly in a deep breath ‘alright but I need to know the details of what you know about him and how he won’t recognize me’ Muffet looks a little taken back but then smiles as San’s on the other hand seemed to tense at your statement ‘well Deary we have plenty of costumes for you to wear and a very clever way to draw him to you without really needing to do anything at all’ she smiles deviously at you as you take in her words ‘how are ya gunna do that’ San’s seems to ask before you can respond and Muffet only seems to grin more at the fact San’s asked instead of you ‘well Sansy you know we spider types have a very nice aphrodisiac that works wonders on humans’ you looked at Muffet baffled she’s gunna drug him up, well makes this easier I guess ‘alright that makes sense’ you start to contemplate how your gunna pull this off while you notice San’s looking at you in the corner of your eye extremely surprised by your cooperation which only makes you smile at his confusion.

After sitting and discussing what details are needed and were everyone will be when the disco lights come on and visibility is strained as well as what sort of things he’s been known to ‘like’ most which sends a disgusted shiver down your spin, he’s been known to like allot of child based ‘costumes’ if you could call it that and was once caught flirting with one of the younger attendants behind the bar aggressively trying to get her attention which caused him to get kicked out for three weeks, so the fact security will be watching him won’t come too much of a surprise to him. San’s had gone to get something to drink for everyone and you and Muffet had began a little girl talk somehow after talking about Muffets major influence over the stock markets in the city, her and a guy called Temmie seemed to be constantly rivaling for dominance over the market and their people constantly arguing, which properly causes Asgor to get involved more than a few times ‘so deary what do you think of Sansy boy’ this caught you really off guard and you had to blink a few times before thinking up an answer ‘ well he’s been interesting a real comedian at the least’ Muffet seems to slump slightly at your answer ‘ no deary that’s not what I meant, I mean what do you think of him romantically’ she seems to hold the last word a little longer which causes you to blush slightly, you had no clue how you felt about him, you’ve only known him for what three days or so, she catches on to your hesitation and moves closer with a grin on her face ‘ I’ll tell you what deary because you’re doing this for us monsters I’ll let you in on a little secret about Sansy boy’ you hesitate for a moment before leaning in closer to her, curiosity taking over ‘a-alright’ you feel a little nervous as if your gunna get caught doing something bad ‘Sansy’s been here a few times however one of my girls told me they found his little kink and its very interesting if you want to know’ you hold your breath as she finishes her sentence and feel the need to stop her however you can’t seem to find the words so she continues pulling you up to her mouth near your ear ‘It’s *whisper whisper whisper*’ your face lights to properly the brightest its ever been and Muffet begins to laugh in a very cute quite giggle ‘That is a very cute face you have their deary and I guess that kind of makes it two if you think about it’ she begins to laugh more at your reddening features ‘why did you tell me this Mrs. Muffet’ she looks at you with a very affectionate smile ‘no need for formalities deary Muffet is fine and’ she moves closer to you again with a very large grin on her features ‘it seems that without you realizing it you’ve come quite close with Sansy and if he begins to trust you many monsters will follow’ she moves back and smiles brightly at you as San’s walks back into the room, remembering what Muffet said makes you blush slightly to San’s presence which seems to make Muffet chuckle beside you ‘hope ya weren’t too bonley without me’ you smile at his pun while Muffet seems to sigh beside you ‘ you won’t find anybody if you keep chasing them off with your awful humor Sansy’ she seems to shake her head and begins to stand which you follow ‘well now that you have returned let us go see a few of the girls before you start up tonight’ you all walk out the door but you decide to speak up ‘don’t I start tomorrow’ you ask her questioningly but she shakes her head in response ‘I’m sorry deary but we heard from an ‘unwilling’ source the he will be coming tonight so we want to get you introduced or re introduced tonight’ she looks at you hopefully and you simply smile and nod in response which she smiles at ‘now the girls have a bit of tension between them at the moment so we had to sort of segregate who goes were and now we have three sections to where they go’ she stops and turns around to you ‘now deary the girls pretty much do what they seem fit however most of them are monster friendly’ she sighs as she continues ‘to convince Mr. Bridges you will have to pretend to be a monster hater and act the same way around the girls’ you look at her slightly surprised but nod in agreement ‘alright’ you say to her as confidently as you can and she seems to smile brightly ‘excellent now Sansy your gunna have to act as my security so stay close to me and you’ll be close to her’ she smiles devilishly at him which seems to make his grin a bit wider ‘of course Muffy’ you look away with a slight blush as you feel something unfamiliar bit at you, was it jealousy, but why, how, you barely knew him damn it, ah well just ignore it, properly nothing.

She continues to explain what the three sections entail, the stage girls being mainly monster haters are the girls that do the performances to keep the guests entertained and sometimes mingle with the front girls which is what she called the next group, the front girls were a mix of monster haters and are mainly there to serve drinks or the ‘chatting’ type to try and get their money, and then there were the back girls who mostly didn’t have any monster haters and they were the ones who ‘took care’ of the more promiscuous guests that paid a lot more than the guests in the main hall.

Before leaving the hall way you were greeted by Mrs. Silver who would have to give you the tour so it didn’t raise suspicions. After meeting a few girls and a couple of spider and bunny monsters that you had to pretend to be rude to you found that you were gunna be a front girl and would have to serve other guests too but Mrs. Silver would try to send other girls to replace you so that you would be free when he arrives and ready to start your mission.

After a few hours of being shown were everything is and becoming familiar with the menu and the slang words that were used allot in the establishment such as ‘manster’ which was a term for an ugly women referring to monsters being ugly as well which was downright awful and if you heard that word you were gunna knock the bloke off his high horse and beat his sorry ass. After talking about different customers and having the internal debate on whether to knock a few skulls Mrs. Silver led you to a very large walk in wardrobe which was pretty much a big ass room filled with all sorts of clothing types and Muffet standing in the middle off the room with a very menacing aura around her.

‘Well now deary lets take those measurements of yours and get you dressed up’ you weren’t aware that since Muffet had seen you all she had wanted to do was dress you up to her heart’s content and from the look in her eyes that is exactly what she intended to do. She had gotten you to strip down to black underwear and you felt compelled to cover yourself which elected a small laugh from Muffet ‘oh deary after working for me you defiantly won’t feel embarrassed about that lovely figure of yours in fact’ she walked closer and began measuring you all over with her multiple pairs of arms ‘if that fuzzy pushover doesn’t pay you properly you can always come work for me’ you felt like you should laugh if she didn’t look so serious so you simply said ‘I’ll think about it’ which caused a very large smile to cross her features, she pulls away and begins to look up and down you and at a piece of paper that you assume are your measurement ‘well deary your even better proportioned than I thought, I would love if it if you worked for me’ you stood there in your underwear for a moment before Muffet moved over to a small door in the wardrobe (OK makes sense) and turns to you ‘alright deary I will be right back with your school girl uniform so just wait a have a look around and see if anything catches your eye’ and with a smile and nod she disappears behind the door which in response you quickly dress yourself and then decide to wonder around looking at all the beautiful clothes.

After a good hour of wondering around and deciding to lay on the floor to wait Muffet comes out with a black and white uniform and very small black skirt and stockings attached to it, after taking it off her and putting it on you found it fit perfectly, the v of the neck stretched very far down on the shirt and blazer on top showing off all of your neck and a lot of your chest, the cuffs were folded back quite far over the blazer and the shirt poked out at the bottom at the blazer as it was made slightly shorter. The material felt incredibly soft and the shoes she gave you were almost the same but had a harder material and a slight heal. You looked at Muffet after admiring the clothes and smiled happily at her ‘thank you so much Muffet it must have been quite difficult finding it in my size to fit this well’ she looked at you surprised for a second and then began to laugh very sweetly ‘oh deary I didn’t find those clothes I made them’ she smiled sweetly as you gawked at her with your jaw dropped and eyes wide ‘you made this seriously’ you didn’t expect an answer as you took in the talent of the spider lady in front of you and without missing a beat you pulled her into a tight hug to her surprise ‘thank you so much Muffet, no one has ever made such wonderful clothing for me I’m very grateful thank you’ she had put her pairs of arms around you to hug back ‘it’s alright deary your more than welcome’ after that you heard very loud music seeping through the door and Muffet smiled as she released you and stepped away to look at you ‘well now deary looks like it’s time to start, shall we’ she held out one of her hands and you took it as you opened the door to the large wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well what could San's be into to feel nervous about, time will tell  
> i decided to hide it until the chapter I use the information to your advantage :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Concoction to the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody i'm so happy that I have 18 kudos and 394 hits it really means a lot that people are reading this story, I know it took a little bit but I actually have a plan for a big plot factor however I had to ask permission as the story that used the idea comes from someone else as there fic is awesome and gave me a great idea so i'm waiting on there reply if its OK so I hope you guys enjoy the next part of the story :)

You’ve made your way to the main hall after Muffet left you to go find Mrs. Silver and you have found yourself in a really annoying situation with the other girls. Most of the girls are now crowding you and asking very stupid questions about monsters so you decide to play it off ‘HA please, calm your tits or there gunna fall off’ you hear a few laughs from the girls sitting back against the bar as one stands and begins walking towards you with three girls following close behind, she has a long red sparkly dress with a huge gap in the left leg to show off part of her underwear, and her hair is a long golden color with dark blue eyes falling on you ‘jeez the prom queens here’ you thought to yourself and roll your eyes as the other girls parted making way for her and her posy ‘well what do we have here a little monster lover perhaps’ her voice is high which only makes you feel more annoyed by her but will play along anyway ‘why would I love a second rate race when there are plenty of gullible human men around’ you look her in the eye and she begins laughing hysterically which makes the other girls join in ‘true’ she says as she puts her hand on her hips ‘I like you spunk, what’s your name’ you smile at her change of tone and lift your hand for a hand shake hoping this mission will be easier if she isn’t bothering you for befriending monsters ‘I’m _____ nice to meet you’ hoping she doesn’t hear the slight sarcasm that slipped through your lips she grabs your hand very delicately ‘my name is Aria and I’m the most popular and requested girl in this establishment so, stay out of my way and we will get along just fine’ she seems to darken her words at an attempt to scare you which you almost laugh at but hold it back as you both pull away ‘sure’ you say as you both make eye contact with sparks flying between you before she turns around and heads back to the bar with her little skimpy followers close behind. From the corner of your eye you see what looks like a young girl behind the bar with an expression of murderous intent, but it doesn’t seem to last long as they grin widely and creepily and go back to collecting glasses behind the counter, weird.

The music was blazing and there was a layer of smoke in the air as the ‘guests’ began entering the building finding their seats and by extension their companions for the evening, many only sat for a minute till girls came from the back to lead them away to the back. Honestly you’re more than happy you’re not resorting to that although strangely Muffet had told you that the girls that work here chose to and do it because they enjoy power over others which is well, whatever floats you’re boat, you know. After an hour and a half of talking with a very boring man about politics, which to start with you had no clue why he was here, paying to talk about his job and buying drinks was beyond you but hey no complaints easy job, with that on your mind the door nearly busted its hinges as the guest of honor arrives to your displeasure and a bunny girl in a teal dress walks over to take your customer to his displeasure for a whole five seconds till she seduces him and begins happily chatting away in his drunken state to her.

You take a deep breath as you sit in the last unoccupied booth that had been set up by Muffet as his privately reserved space which would normally have that Aria girl in but she suddenly became busy, for your convenience of course, as him and two other men behind him follow behind he stops and looks at you with disgust that you would just love to beat out of him, however will control the erge and follow the rules ‘hello sir, Mrs. Silver asked me to accompany you Mr. Bridges tonight’ you looked up to feel a large pain course through your cheek knocking you off balance slightly as you hear him huff in disappointment after back slapping you over the cheek ‘I don’t want some petty, monster loving replacement over my usual so go retrieve her before I hit you harder kid’ you feel rage boil in your stomach however suppress it as he hasn’t seemed to recognize you which you are more than happy about so your just gunna have to play along this little game ‘certainly sir what drink would you like while you wait’ you say it as bitterly sweet and innocent as you can muster gaining another huff from him with a small evil grin on his lips as he sits in the booth with the men standing either side ‘I’ll have a gin and tonic made by that little brat behind the counter’ he grabs the scruff of your blazer and pulls you closer to his face ‘and if you’re the one to bring it I will think of entertaining you tonight as you seem to want it that bad’ he pushes you back causing you to scramble to steady yourself ‘If I wasn’t doing a job I would kill this asshole without remorse’ you thought to yourself as you bowed to him and headed to the bar. After arriving at the bar you looked at the little girl to find she was quite tall for her young look wearing a striped long sleeve shirt that had a low v cut and black short shorts, a little revealing for what looked like an eleven year old but decided not to say anything about it ‘one gin and tonic please’ she looked over at you and caught you by surprise by her deep red eyes staring daggers at you as you stood there unflinching, she moved around fast grabbing the right bits as she mixed them and you notice her pull a little purple pouch and poured the weird substance into the drink with a very evil smile and after handing it to you ‘here’ was all she said as she walked off to serve someone else over the other side, you looked at the drink for a second before realizing it must be the toxin stuff and decided to pick it up to take to your ‘customer’.

You head back to the asshole of a man with the best smile you can muster and place the drink delicately onto the table ‘I’m very sorry sir but Miss. Aria is busy at the moment so I will be your companion for this evening’ you look him in the eye as his features seem to darken as he picks up the drink ‘Fucking bitch said she would always drop what she’s doing to come entertain me, little slut’ as he finishes his rant he gulps down the drink and to your surprise his features instantaneously brighten up as he looks at you, and just as quickly turn into a lustful glare ‘well it looooks like youllllll be my little ssssslut for this evening’ you notice very quickly the he’s drunk off one drink ‘lightweight’ is the first thing you think before realising that that powder stuff that must be the aphrodisiac must have been the cause of the sudden drunken state so you decide your gunna try and use this to your advantage ‘if that’s what you want sir’ you smile as you sit down but are surprised by the sudden pull as he sits you very close to him with his arm wrapped over your shoulder which sends a discussed shiver down your spin, now all you want to do is beat him up for touching you ‘yoooou look real gooood there honey, howwws about you calllll me daddy inssstead’ the feeling of throwing up on him increases but you do very well to conceal it as you pull your fake smile for him ‘of course daddy, why don’t you tell me about your day’ you wanted to get this over with as fast as possible and honestly him being drunk would hopefully speed up the process of him spilling everything he knows quickly ‘slow doooown there honey, I don’t evvvven know your nnnnname yet’ you roll your eyes internally as you smile up at him ‘my names....Sssam but you can call me whatever you want, daddy’ you say the last word slightly seductively so he doesn’t notice that you had hesitated about giving your name, honestly in his state you could of said your real name but using a fake one seemed appropriate however why were you gunna say Sans, that was really odd but you let it slide as he seems to smile at you ‘well Ssssam how does ssssexy sound’ you stifle a laugh at the fact of how slow his brain must be working right now and pull up your fake smile to hide your disgust ‘whatever you want daddy, so how was your day’.

After a long three hours of him talking about random and dumb shit that didn’t even make sense and him constantly trying to touch you everywhere his goons finally picked him up and headed out of the building much to Mr. Bridges displeasure and from there you called it a day at two o’clock in the morning heading to the back and knocking on the door to Muffets office to ask if you could leave. You found that Muffet wasn’t in the office so you decided to go in and wait for her collapsing on the soft bed hoping she didn’t mind, After a few minutes of waiting and almost falling asleep the door opened and San’s walked in with two drinks on a tray which made you smile a bit at the gesture ‘buying a girl drinks hu, trying to win me over’.

\-----Sans POV-----

Looking up from ta tray with my usual smile ready to retort I was shocked into silence, ya were just laying there on the bed, clothes just coverin ya body with ta most evil grin, almost knowin what ya were doing with a pose like that, I collected myself as I set ta tray down picking up the two cocktails with my usual grin ‘well now sweetheart ya must have a pretty high grade set for a guy like me’ I handed her ta drink as she seemed ta stifle a laugh at my pun which only made me grin more ‘perhaps but that’s for all men and monster alike’ ya smiled as ya took a drink which made me quite happy at ya answer, shit I shouldn’t be happy about that um quick change of subject, oh yeah ‘by the way sweetheart Muffy said ya could head out once Mr. Bridges left’ ya looked up a me a second but then looked back down at ya drink a little sad, was it somethin I said, shit, what should I do, maybe takin ya ta the apartment would help ‘um if ya want we can head back ta the apartment next door and call it a night’ ya looked up and nodded as ya stood placing the now empty glass back on ta tray ‘yeah I think some rest would be good’ ya smiled weakly as ya looked at me, what did I do for such a sad expression.

\-----Readers POV-----

Why did you feel so sad at him calling Muffet ‘Muffy’ I mean they obviously know each other quite well or they wouldn’t use pet names like ‘Sansy’, after finally noticing you are pulling a sad expression you try to pull a happier expression as Sans seems to notice and looks slightly worried, damn it pull it together _____ why do you even care, it’s not like you have a crush, or maybe you do, damn it after all that’s happened that should be the last thing on your mind. After finally coaxing yourself from thinking of it anymore San’s had moved considerably closer causing you to blush slightly ‘well sweetheart ready ta take a short cut as its properly not a good idea to get caught with me ya know’ he was right walking around with a monster would cause suspicions and word would spread to him so you unintentionally quickly grabbed his hand ready to be teleported, again it took a few minutes and suddenly he spoke up ‘close ya eyes sweetheart’ as the feeling of magic springing into the air you and San’s was in the run down building you knew you would be living in for you don’t know how long hopefully a few weeks, without a moment to spare you headed to the couch instinctively only for Sans to grab your wrist ‘hay now sweetheart ya take ta bed ill settle on ta couch’ with little energy you simply nodded and headed into the little room to find clothes laid on the bed with a note that read ‘heard about your mission and though you might like clothes to change into as well as a few sanitary so I sent Undyne to drop them off, thank you, yours sincerely Alyphys’ you smiled at the slightly shaky writing on the note and the kind gesture as you assumed you would be sleeping in your underwear from now on, without missing a beat you put on the night clothes that were nicely baggy with feathers patterning the top buttoned shirt and stretchy trousers and with that folding the lovely clothes Muffet made onto the side and collapsing into the bed and falling into another dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Another Day, Another Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you are enjoying it so far a bit of a fill in chapter so sorry about that but hopefully stuff can get moving in the next one might have to do a slight skip or so, anyway hope you guys enjoy :)

\-----Sans POV-----

After convincin ya ta take ta bed I just could sleep once the noises in the bedroom silenced, I just collapsed on ta the couch starin at ta ceiling, thinking, ‘it happened again my magic sky rocketed ta fifty and ta magic intensity was insane’ was the only thought rolling in my mind ‘how’ was ta bigger question but im sure ya don’t know so no point in askin, or did ya, I dunno what ta think of ya anymore but after a long ass day with Muffy on my heals a good night’s sleep would be great, if I didn’t have insomnia from ta nightmares that is, with a heavy sigh i head over to ta window decidin ta take off my tie and tux along with my shoes and look over ta city, ‘it’s been a long time since I’ve seen ta stars’ was what I thought as I looked over the black sky showing no hint of light ‘as if it was the ceiling of ta underground’ was ta thought that gave a slight shock to ta system as I realised were my train of thought was going and decided against it, so with all the determination I could muster I decided ta head to ta couch for some rest, with ta thought of ya coming ta mind ever stronger ‘wonder what ya think of ta stars’ was ta last thought as sleep began its weak hold over me.

\-----Readers POV-----  
*Beep Beep* with a load yawn you turned over on the bed to look at an obnoxiously bright phone staring at you with the name PAPYRUS in bright letters along with 9:42 underneath indicating the time, you sigh heavily and turn around to bury your face into the pillow *Beep Beep* this time when you look up you see ALPHYS on the screen and sigh again as you sit up to look at your incoming messages,

PAPYRUS_ 9:41

‘GOOD MORNING _____ I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL, I WISH TO ASK IF YOU WOULD KINDLY TELL MY BROTHER TO GET HIS LAZYBONES AWAKE AND ANSWER MY MESSAGES IF IT IS NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE’

You smile to yourself as you think how sweet Papyrus is to his elder brother though it feels like the other way around, noticing he knows your with Sans either means he knows about what you’re doing or Sans told him we were he would be which you hope is the later, electing another yawn you open up the next message from Alphys,

Alphys_9:43

‘Good morning, I hope everything was alright at the apartment, I know it is not the nicest place but hopefully no one will bother you if it looks run down, how is Sans, I hope he is behaving and actually doing his job, how were the clothes I picked out I hope they fit and I hope I remembered all the necessities, if I didn’t I am so sorry, let me know right away so I can make sure you have everything, oh I’m so sorry I’m babbling if you need anything let me know : )’

You hold back a giggle as you look over the adorable message from your new friend, knowing she’s properly doing this from Asgor’s instructions it makes you feel quite happy that she has put so much thought into it makes you smile, so you decide to text a quick reply back,

_____ -9:52

‘Morning Alphys, thank you so much for the cloths and necessities, honestly I thought I would be sleeping in my underwear and yes Sans has been keeping an eye out and even let me have the bed to myself ; )’

Adding the smiley face for good measure you send and decide to head out to the kitchen for some food, leaving the room after a quick brush over so your hair didn’t look like a mop, you headed out to what you would call a very minimal living room and found what you thought to be a very peaceful skeleton laying on the couch and decided to walk as quietly as you could past him as it was ridiculously early considering they went to bed at past three in the morning and didn’t have to be at Muffets until six o’clock in the afternoon.

After making it to the kitchen and searching all the cupboards and fridge you discovered the awful truth ‘there’s no food anywhere’ in total you had found a single bottle of gone off ketchup and a packet of moldy rice in a cupboard and that was it, with a heavy sigh you made your way back to the living room to wake up Sans, when you looked at him you noticed how peaceful he looked, after crouching beside the couch you decided to take a quick look at Sans features, because you were curious, nothing else, right, anyway looking at his eyes you noticed that his eyes were closed, OK how does bone turn into eyelids no clue but as you looked you noticed that it must not be complete bone, at least not like humans, as he had bags highlighted under his eyes and wrinkles ever so slightly around his face, which seemed to be from stress rather then age, but you wouldn’t be able to tell from anywhere other than the few inches you were away from him, without noticing you had started to reach out to touch his face, however within the second Sans had shot up and grabbed your hand and had pushed you so you were pinned against the floor beneath him.

There was a few seconds of silence as Sans began to notice what he was doing, but not before you saw it, that glare he had before he had fully woken up, his eye had blazed blue fire filled with anger and pain as he had tackled you to the ground, if you had ever felt like someone was a threat, you did in that instant, however it faded as Sans let go of your wrist with a look of horror and regret as he stood back up ‘um....I....I’m s-so sorry I uh’ he spoke slowly as he picked himself up and offered a hand down to you, you took it as he pulled you to your feet ‘its um ok don’t worry about it, wanted to wake you because your brother messaged me and there’s no food in the kitchen so...’ you trailed off as you spoke avoiding looking him in the eye sockets, he hesitated for a minute before speaking up ‘I’m sorry about that sweetheart I’m not used ta friendly company when it’s quite like that so I naturally reacted and...’ before he could say anymore you held up your hand and shook your head ‘no it’s my fault I should of woke you up straight away’ he seemed confused for a second before his signature shit eating grin came back ‘so what were ya doing before wakin me up sweetheart’ you looked at him and felt your blush spread across your face so you turned around and headed towards your room ‘doesn’t matter nothing indecent just go get some food while I get changed as I’m probably not aloud out of this apartment anyway or to be seen with you’ you walked into the room and slammed the door behind you as you could hear his howling laughter through the door ‘alright sweetheart, whatever ya say’ and with that it was silent so you decided to go through the morning routine before Sans got back with food.

After that incident the rest of the day went pretty normal, to an extent, you made food for you and Sans, chatted mainly about Papyrus, and sat and watched TV, you ended up watching allot of documentaries which seemed to peak Sans interest and action movies when they were on as it was normal TV so normal channels. You understood what Papyrus and Alphys meant as it was getting close to six and he still wouldn’t move off the couch to head to Muffets which was starting to annoy you ‘look if you don’t get up and come with me ill go on my own because I’m not gunna be late coz your lazy’ you went into the bedroom to get changed into the suit Muffet had made and grabbed your things and headed to the door, as you grabbed the handle Sans was standing behind you and tapped you on the shoulder ‘alright sweetheart I’m sorry ta make ya feel like that but seein as I can use my ‘shortcuts’ ya don’t have ta worry about travel time’ you look at him and then realise you can’t start walking around and the only way your gunna get anywhere is with Sans, so reluctantly you let go of the door and linked arms with Sans ‘alright bone boy you win so can we go’ you saw him seem to hesitate but after a few seconds of magic in the air, you close your eyes and felt the pull of the world beneath you and in seconds you heard a familiar giggle from behind you, whipping around you see Muffet at her desk with a very cheeky smile spread across her face and her legs propped up on one another ‘now Sansy I know you can’t be seen but you can’t use my office as your shortcut, what if I was conducting some ‘business’ with someone’ you felt a small blush as you knew exactly what kind of business she meant however you fought it back as Sans spoke ‘naa ya wouldn’t be doing that this early and besides thought ya would wanna see ta doll before she heads off ta work for ya’ you look between them as they seem to stare at one another with sparks flying before you hear another giggle ‘well deary it’s good to see you are doing well since yesterday, I have a few things to take care of before the place opens so feel free to grab a drink, you’re always welcome in here, weather I’m busy or not’ with a very cheeky wink she turns back to Sans ‘now that doesn’t apply to you Sansy so go guard the hall after _____ leaves’.

After entering the hall alone your once again swamped by the girls in the club bickering about what to say and do ‘about’ you which makes you feel inclined to say something before you hear a familiar high voice speak up ‘I only asked one thing of you and what do you do’ the girls part to reveal Aria and her slut brigade follow behind, just what you didn’t want, trouble ‘Mr. Bridges is one of my generous regulars and you decide to swoop in and start wining him over’ she looks up and down a second before an evil smile crosses over her features ‘that’s pretty bold of you considering your lack of well anything’ you have to stop yourself from laughing at her overly bitter bitchiness and jealousy as you feel a small smile tug at your lips ‘I’m sorry but you were very busy with those three men clinging to your ass and lack of chest so I simply filled in for you and continue to do so’ you felt quite proud as it looked like steam was fuming out of her ears in anger but she seemed to control herself well enough as some of the girls began to snicker at the exchange ‘if he’s here tonight you will not interfere while I’m working, do you understand’ you slip and laugh at her and her attempt at a threat as she storms off, the girls dissipate to were ever they came from and with a small sigh of relief and stress you head to the bar as a drink sounds good around about now.

After sitting down you call over to the girl you realise you don’t know the name of so you try to start a conversation with her ‘hey I’m _____ what’s your name’ she looks at you and tilts her head slightly in confusion before her big evil smile returns to her face ‘my name is Chara and you don’t belong here’ what, is all your thinking as you look at her, does she know, I don’t think so ‘what do you want I don’t want to stand here all day’ her voice goes back to quite a normal snappy tone and you decide to comply ‘blue please and what do you mean’ she rolls her eyes and heads over to the fridge and grabs a bottle and slides it to you after popping the cap off ‘here’ is all she says as she begins to scrub the counter top, with a small sigh at all the lip you’ve been getting you decide that you just want to go back to the beautiful apartment you only got to spend a few nights in and forget all this pain in the ass gang business, with a chug of your drink the music begins to play in the background and you figure ‘might as well get this night over with’.


	13. Chapter 13 - Progress and a Good Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone im sorry for the delay this chapter really didnt want to be written with the information I wanted to put it but I finally got it together so I hope you enjoy :)  
> also thank you so much with 31 kudos and 551 hits it makes me so happy I honestly end up doing a little dance when I get a notification the I got a Kudos :D  
> and if anyone has any questions feel free to leave a comment im always happy to answer :)

The next week and a half was slow to say the least, after messaging Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus constantly over how your days had been you had repeated seeing Mr. Bridges almost every night, having his drinks spiked with the aphrodisiac and listening to most of his rambling and continuing to put up with, to an extent, his wondering hands however you had made progress, over the last few days he had started to slip about his work life and that his dealings with Mr. A who you assumed was Asgor, weather he knew or not and, had been making deals with him and that despite not trusting people he has never met he had found him to be a good business partner, in return for his next transaction Mr. A had requested to be introduced to the mayor and have conference calls with him which he bragged was nothing as him and the mayor did it all the time to your surprise and lack there was of, yesterday while sober before his drink he had actually said that even if the guy talked about monster stuff he properly wouldn’t be bothered and even help the guy change a few laws if he really wanted however he said he doubted it. At that moment you had been stumped, what on heaven and earth he could want so badly that he would make a promise like that was beyond you, you had continued to think about it after he had his drink and became incoherent again with his rambling.

As well as all the ’fun’ at Muffets after living with Sans it had been apparent that he was true to his word, he had almost never left your side but had stayed emotionally distant since the first night he had launched you to the floor in a threatening position, you had told him that it was fine however he still didn’t seem to be sure, the only interaction you had with him was when he teleported you to and from Muffets, not even sitting and eating with you after he goes out to get food every so often and continued to stand on the side lines out of sight. You had found this annoying however he was doing his job as he was ordered so you decided to do yours the same, other than glancing at him a few times and the every so often pun to make him laugh but that’s beside the point.

This morning started the same as you got up and dressed at around mid day as the late shifts were dragging on however sleeping the day away was out of the question so you decided while Sans still slept to do some morning breathers in your a bit too small room to pass some time.

You slowed your breathing as you felt the wind from the open window flow into the room casting a few dead leaves from outside to glide in from a nearby tree, feeling a pulse from the air you moved to dodge the slow moving leaves to the right causing the air to pick up around you, as you began to move around the room the wind began to blow in more leaves and you moved as if in a dance to avoid touching the leaves, you were fast with your moves as air picked up around you, jumping and bending to avoid the incoming of the non threatening projectiles, after dancing with the wind for a while you had noticed the extensive clutter of leaves and decided to stop so you could clean up the sudden gathering in the room after being entranced with an unknown but familiar rhythm.

After working up an appetite you decided to head to the kitchen which to your surprise Sans was already in and even more of a surprise he was cooking, since meeting him you didn’t think he was the cooking type or anything that needed energy type but guess you were wrong. You sat at the small table and realized you and Sans hadn’t talked properly since that incident and now felt a little awkward, trying to come up with a topic of conversation you ended up settling on the only thing on your mind ‘so you cook’ great, you felt like face palming yourself for the stupid choice of topic but Sans seemed to laugh slightly before answering ‘yeah uh Paps said he wanted to see me cookin somethin, ta send a picture and get ya ta vouch for me so uh...’ he trailed off with a slight blush and you thought how nice it was that Papyrus cared so much about his brother and trying to make sure he looked after himself, ‘I wish I..’ you shook your head at the thought before it could develop and decided to speak up again ‘So uh what’s the plan for today’ you had a guess at his answer as its been the same for a week but decided to ask anyway and see what he said ‘well ta deals takin place between Asgore and Mr. Bridges around about now over a conference call but er....’ the hesitation made you slightly nervous as you didn’t know it was happening today and so you spoke up ‘but what’ he seemed to shy away almost but it was the atmosphere that changed slightly ‘after ya diggin with Mr. Bridges we know he doesn’t know that Asgore’s a monster however...’ as he hesitated he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at you ‘Asgore’s part of ta deal has yet ta be complete and well it aint an easy feat but has ta be done in the next couple a hours’ you blinked as you looked at him waiting for a finish but it never came so you prompted him ‘what is it he wants’ your properly not meant to know and wouldn’t be surprised if he said something like ‘it’s none of your concern’ however he complies and says ‘he wanted a shipment of that new drug that’s been circulating around the underground community...... ta drug that came up from ta underground, determination’ you looked at him a bit confused and he seemed to decide to elaborate ‘while in ta underground we found out pretty quick that humans determination in their souls was super powerful, so after a kid fell and died into ta underground we extracted it and mass produced it ta experiment on it and found its power ta temporarily increase LV ta be a bit, addictive’ he stopped as he felt he was saying too much and he was honestly confusing the shit out of you, souls, LV what the hell was he on about however he decided to speak up before you could ask ‘ta guy found out Asgore had access to a source and wanted a trade of that for getting deeper connections but Asgore wasn’t sure whether it was a trap or not which is where ya came in’ you nodded in understanding but now had way more questions then you liked, he placed a plate in front of you which causes you to lift your head and he simply smiles down at you ‘bone appetite’ and with an even bigger grin on his face he sat down and started eating to indicate no more would be said.

This was the first time you saw him eat and noticed that the food evaporate when it went in his mouth which without warning you blurted out ‘were does it even go’ which you instantly covered your mouth in shame, damn, you and your big mouth, you went to eat as if nothing had happened however when you ate the food you felt the magic dance on your tongue from the seemingly normal bacon which made you drop your fork in surprise, at this point Sans had been suppressing his laughter from your outburst but after the reaction with the food he couldn’t help it and began to bellow with laughter in his deep voice causing a slight shiver to pass through your spin ‘it’s made a magic so when I eat it, it turns into magical energy rather than human food which is mostly wasted substance’ as he went to wipe a blue tear from his eye you looked at him rather surprised at his way of speaking, he almost sounded like he could explain the whole process which made you smile at a small thought ‘a science gangster’ you almost laughed but suppressed it and nodded as you went to eat more magic food that tasted ten times better than regular food, that answers the question of why he didn’t use the bathroom, if magic was absorbed and used then there was nothing left to get rid of, convenient.

After eating a surprisingly filling breakfast/lunch and being forced into a space documentary marathon the evening came all too quickly, once prepped and ready to go you and Sans once again found yourselves at Muffets in her office and to your surprise Muffet was sitting there waiting for you both ‘well hello there deary, Sansy if you don’t mind I would like to talk to _____ alone please’ and with a small wave Sans made his way out towards the main hall which prompted Muffet to spin around with an unreadable expression ‘So my deary’ she walked slowly towards you which made you step back in turn ‘I think you have some explaining to do’ as she walked forwards some more you found yourself catching your foot and falling onto the bed behind you with a small oohmf’ ‘are you and Sansy a thing, and don’t lie deary because I can tell’ you were looking at her for a good minute and then finally found the words after your brain had processed the information ‘no me and Sansy...Sans aren’t a thing why do you keep asking me’ you asked curiously as Muffet seemed to contemplate your words ‘are you doing it with another monster perhaps’ she questioned which you quickly shook your head, after a few minutes of Muffet staring down at you on the bed she seemed to come out with her next thought ‘I’m not sure what to say deary I’m not very good at reading souls but I can’t even see yours and your just gushing magic’ you looked at her in complete confusion which made her look very surprised ‘you haven’t even noticed have you hmmm’ she seems to walk around the room a while, looking at you every so often while your insanely confused at what was happening, what did she mean my soul, magic, it’s just as confusing as Sans talk this morning which you already wanted to question however Muffet suddenly sitting next to you pulled you out of your thoughts as she looked at you with a very serious expression ‘I know it is very personal and if you feel unconformable I understand very well however I must ask’ she seems to hesitate before smiling at some sudden resolve ‘will you allow me to see your soul’.

You looked at Muffet questioning what on earth she meant so you instantly shook your head ‘I’m sorry Muffet but I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t really want to show my soul whatever that means’ Muffet looked at you and then shook her head in understanding ‘It’s quite alright deary souls are a very private matter however I request that you talk to Sans about this as he is the soul judge’.


	14. Chapter 14 - Muffets and Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope your liking the story so far Im super enjoying writing it and got lots planned, also sorry for the lack of Sans as hes had to sort of hide from view so he doesn't get much involvement, yet, hope you enjoy :)  
> also light violence

After sitting and talking about the briefest description you had ever heard about souls with Muffet she sent you to work more confused than you would like but seeing as this was your last night you couldn’t really feel bad and you were more than happy for Aria to entertain Mr. Bridges tonight as he’s had his use and to your joy you would never interact with that piece of shit ever again, and this calls for a drink. You walk over to Chara with a smile as this seems to always annoy her the most, over the last week and a half after you asked her name you had really bonded with her ,to an extent, and she was always the one you went to talk to before you got to ‘work’ which was more than a relief besides Aria’s constant bitching and whining and Mr. Bridges ass hole approach on life while drunk talking to the quiet but smug girl behind the bar was almost fun, ‘hey Chara how are you today’ she turns to look at you and simply looks away again with a disapproving huff ‘fine’ you smile at the progress you made as she would normally just ignore you until you ordered a drink which made you smile ‘oh yeah I’ve been wondering how old are you, you seem a bit young to be working here’ you didn’t really expect an answer but you wanted to ask anyway and to your surprise she turns to look at you with a very evil grin ‘depends weather you mean normal years or determination years’ she began to laugh but stopped herself when she seemed to notice you didn’t know what she meant ‘what do you want to drink or are you gunna be a boring pussy and get the usual’ you smiled and nodded, despite the weird riddle that you knew you weren’t going to get a straight answer from, Chara grumbled to herself before pulling out your drink and sliding it to you ‘here’ she said exasperatedly and went back to scrubbing the counter and you took a chug of your drink, ‘YOU FUCKING BITCH’ *SLAP* you looked around as you knew exactly who it was and sighed heavily as you stood up only to be grabbed by your arm ‘your askin for trouble if you intervene’ it was Chara and she almost looked worried which caused a big smile to cross your features ‘I know I can handle it’ she let go and seemed to grumble under her breath as you walked away.

You walked up to Mr. Bridges which was the last thing you wanted as the body guards around the room made their way to the scene, ‘AFTER YOU DITCHED ME YOU BITCH, YOUR THE LAST THING I WANT’ he was shouting at Aria who was on the floor with her hand on her cheek trembling with tears in her eyes, might as well help her out ‘that’s not a very nice way to treat a lady Mr. Bridges’ you tried sounding a little friendly but he simply turned to look at you with an expression between anger and lust, bad combination ‘well if it isn’t my new bitch, why didn’t you come to me when I got in instead of this filth’ at this point Aria had gotten up and fled crying which meant she wasn’t in the way, however he had moved closer and lifted his hand back ‘listen when I talk to you little manster’ he went to hit you however you grabbed his hand and twisted it hard in your grip causing him to growl in pain ‘what did you say’ you asked in a low growl as fear began to creep on his face ‘I called you a little mans.. ahhhhhh’ he screamed as you twisted his arm with a deafening crack that echoed in the seemingly music filled environment, he fell back as he scrambled to get away while his two body guards stepped forwards reluctantly, they both looked at each other and around the bar before back at you which made you smile ‘look you guys obviously get the situation so if you guys take that bag of shit and leave there will be no more trouble’ they seemed to consider this before the pathetic shit stood up from behind them holding his arm that was swinging uselessly at his side and began to speak up ‘what do you guys think I pay you for she broke my fucking arm, kill her’ the men seemed to stiffen at this before looking at you with a look that said you were gunna have some trouble.

Before anything could kick off Mrs. Silver walked from where the office was looking furious along with a crying Aria trailing behind her ‘WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS’ from this you almost stepped back with everyone else in fear of her wrath ‘YOU’ she looked straight at Mr. Bridges who flinched to the point where he had almost fallen over ‘IV HAD ENOUGH OF YOU I SWEAR IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF MY ESTABLISHMENT IM GUNNA BEAT YOU INTO THE LITTLE SHIT THAT YOU ARE’ the music had stopped at this point and the patrons and girls had begun leaving which made you feel that there was more going on here then you wanted part in.

A violent energy filled the room as everyone stood in silent’s looking at one another as if a stand off without weapons had formed, Chara was still at the bar for reasons unknown to you scrubbing cups and Sans was standing just off to the right behind Mrs. Silver along with two approaching bouncers from other parts of the establishment, without noticing five men had entered the building through the front door who did not seem friendly and was approaching the group slowly, time almost seemed to stop as you took in the surroundings, in count there were seven of them and four of you five including Mrs. Silver however you doubted she was the fighting type, physically. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that Bridges was holding a small devise with a button on which must have signaled the others to enter, the room was extremely tense you knew the next move would have to be carefully placed so that everyone got out unharmed, however at that moment Bridges moved to pull a gun from his back pocket which triggered everyone to move, in sync Mrs. Silver had dived behind a booth with Aria as Chara grabbed a very large shot gun from behind the bar, Sans was holding two skeleton guns (which was the best description you could use) and the two men in front of Bridges had pulled out less threatening pistols, the five men were wielding a variety of bats, knives and guns but the biggest surprise was when Muffet had walked out from the shadows of the doorway holding five very lethal looking knives that almost looked like real spiders, creepy, and then there was you standing there wielding your fists as you had nothing else. Another silence fell before a small cackle came from behind the two body guards ‘well isn’t this pathetic, I mean Mrs. Silver come on where is your control on your girls and having monsters here really’ Mrs. Silver sighed as she looked over in his direction ‘I told you there are none racists that like to have a good time and my girls are not dogs, they do as they please’ Bridges huffs at that answer and then seems to grow a very evil grin ‘how about to save bloodshed and dust you hand me over the little shit behind the bar and we will call it even’ you accidentally laugh at him which calls all attention on you, oops ‘that is the dumbest thing I’ve heard all night, shell blast your body to shreds before you even get close’ he seems confused until he looks over at Chara with the gun pointing in his direction which makes him swallow hard ‘well how about you little miss unarmed, why don’t you escort me and avoid all the violence’ this time you can’t help but laugh even harder at him which causes allot of confused faces and one small huff from Sans as he knows why ‘iv put up with your shit for a while, as tonight was my last night the last thing I would want is your company’ you darkened your voice at the end causing him to step back slightly still with a broken arm on his side ‘well you’re out numbered so it wasn’t really a request, sweetheart’ and that had ticked you off the most, in that instant you moved, faster than you ever had, disarming the small group behind you first and then Bridges and his men and stood two inches in front of him causing him to flail at the sudden proximity and take a few steps back bumping into the table, the five men standing disarmed and very scared at the sudden change all fled from the scene leaving, you looking at Bridges with pure anger and fire in your eyes and fear in his ‘and you’re out matched Hendrix Bridges’ at that he whitened extremely and what seems like the first time he looked at you and began to stutter ‘h-h-h-how do y-you know m-my name, I n-never told you’ you smiled devilishly at him and looked around you and back to him ‘well I find it funny as you never asked my full name’ with that he almost turned as white as Sans as he looked you in the eye and you smiled further ‘that’s right my name was _____ Ebott’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys supper sorry for cliff hanger next chapter will give some real answers hope you are enjoying it :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Ebott back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im sorry this chapter is kind of short so im starting the next one straight away and also this is pretty much an informational chapter so if you guys want me to clarify any questions just ask i hope you enjoy :)

The Ebott’s were the founders of the village below the mountain, it was never named until the towns folk decided to name the mountain after the heroic founding family, they had found the land based on rich soil, fresh lakes and streams and a thick forest that produced cover from prying eyes. However what the humans had not known was that monsters resided in the area and were surprised by their sudden appearance as were the humans surprised of them, back then there was no bad blood between humans and monsters however, just like today many were judgmental and fearful and would kill any monster they saw which caused monsters to create small villages so they could hide away from humans and with that action a none written truce was called between them and so there was peace.

On the day the Ebott’s had found the monsters they did not start an argument or fight over the land and began to leave to find another for their people for they did not feel it right to take it from them however a very old goat monster had stepped forth and had offered to share the land with them in exchange for peace and friendship, and that is how the original truce was formed. Over time the humans and monsters grew close, Ester Ebott, the head of the family, along with him his brother (Jacob), his wife (Elizabeth) and their young twins Lily and Frances had settled down into a happy life with there now large civilization. Ester, his wife and his children had befriended every one of the monsters over time especially the old goat’s young son Asgore and a seemingly teenage like turtle named Gerson and through this they had created a bond with the monsters.

Ester Ebott known as the founding father of this alliance had grown very old from the many years of watching over their thriving society and had become a great grandfather in the time that had passed, him and king (this was the old goats name, ‘bad at naming for generations’ was the only explanation he ever got) had once told him that the mountain never really had a name so they had simply called it monster mountain however King had liked the name Mount Ebott allot more, Ester and the king watched over the happy humans and monsters while Esters brother Jacob begun to have doubts, over the years he had been conspiring with the local ruler to bring all the monsters down and turned to dust and take over the thriving civilization from his brother as he envied him greatly which turned to bring about the great war.

There was much bloodshed and dust shed and Ester Ebott had given his life to help the monsters escape from his evil brother into the caves of mount Ebott, after Ester fell Jacob took it upon himself, after the war had ended and the monsters trapped, to make sure that no one knew they were there, the secret was kept within the village until it would fade as the generations passed, however, Elizabeth had hidden with her two children and grandchild and was determined to make sure that the monsters were never truly forgotten as she held a secret that only her and her husband had.

The mages that had sealed the monsters away behind the barrier had stolen monster magic infused with the dark arts to do it and she knew this as the king had given her and her husband a gift for their everlasting friendship that they could pass onto their children; it was the gift of infused magic and if passed down without use it would become stronger per generation, so Elizabeth made sure to pass it down without the knowledge of her children so that they passed it down when a child is born and wrote a book that would follow giving each parent an idea, build the magic to break the barrier.

Many years passed and many generations came and went without the knowledge of monsters or magic as the book had been lost and magic continued to pass down, little had Elizabeth known that Jacob had heard of the gift that his brother and his wife had been given and was furious so he made it so that any Ebott from his brothers side of the family would be found and forced to work for him to spite his brother for centuries to come.

*Time skip to 25 years ago*

When you were born, you had been born under secrecy as you are a descendant from Elizabeth and Esters side of the family however that wasn’t always looked highly on, in this time the Ebott’s ruled over Ebott city with an iron fist, anyone known to the family was ruthless and the Ebott’s kept to themselves controlling every inch of the city from the banks down to the small businesses. When you were young your family had been found by the other Ebott’s and forced into an alliance with the family from the old promise of Jacob Ebott, your father had been killed on the spot and your mother was held almost like a threat as you were raised to do and say as commanded, and over time grew into the image of an Ebott showing talent and skills to make the family proud however you had grown with your mother by your side and you knew this wasn’t right. Your mother had once told you that you had an elder brother and you remembered him as a kind and affectionate person but he had been murdered in cold blood from revealing his name as Ebott by mistake by no other than the Bridge family.

When your mother passed away you found this as your chance and had fled the house of corruption from years of forced traditions and fell into hiding as you had been taught by your mother, however somehow the family kept close watch over you for many years and kept you in a tight collar so that you were unable to leave the city. After years of being forced here and there you had met someone you thought did not fall into this track, Axes was the kindest person you had ever met and had somehow found yourself a best friend and likely husband before you knew it, however fate was not so kind and after the funeral you had found that the family had been trying to force you into ties with his family and that was when you took the chance and fled the country to peruse your loves last request. In all honesty you expected it to last longer than five years and without a true place to go you had come back to Ebott after finding out that the Ebott’s no longer controlled the area and that it fell into sections of chaos and let’s face it, you loved chaos so you came back to find monsters running around the place after the stories your mother told and despite the lost information on magic, the monsters of mount Ebott fascinated you greatly.


	16. Chapter 16 - Asgore's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am so very sorry for the delay, it took me forever to write the second part to this chapter as there are some things that still have yet to be discovered however I hope i covered the right things here, hope you enjoy :)

\-----Sans POV-----

I was furious and confused at ta same time but mostly furious, an Ebott in front of me ta whole time and she wasn’t dead, I almost summoned a blaster cannon in your face after ya said it but, I couldn’t and I was confused because I didn’t know why. I had allot of questions for Asgore when I saw him coz I was pissed however I’ll stayed back, I’ll watch this from the sidelines for now.

\-----Readers POV-----

The look on Bridges face was priceless however you noticed the shocked expressions on everyone else and felt that maybe it wasn’t right to say but no use hiding it now ‘so Mr. Bridges’ you said it in a dark tone and he seemed to startle out of his thoughts at your voice and you moved in closer to whisper darkly ‘I suggest apologizing to Mrs. Silver and being on your way’ you kept it low and threatening and without another word you stepped back as he made his way over to Mrs. Silver in a stuttering mess and apologized and continued to stumble out of the building with his men close behind him, ‘well that was easier than I thought it was going to be’ was the thought going through your head however despite Mrs. Silver and Aria along with the body guards reliving themselves Muffet, Sans and Chara had kept their weapons up showing that you had some explaining to do, you spoke up as you walked over to sit at the bar ‘It’s not as bad as it sounds’ you started and was quickly interrupted by San’s ‘give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill ya were ya stand’, you felt a shiver down your spin at his words and suddenly felt the need to protect yourself ‘because as far as I’m concerned I’m not a part of that family officially’ everyone still looked confused and you found yourself thinking of only one way to resolve this ‘I only know of one person who can clarify this but...’ you didn’t know whether to say or not but it seemed you didn’t have to as San’s spoke up after ‘Asgore right’, you nodded in reply and Sans seemed to ease off a bit however Muffet still didn’t seem convinced ‘So deary what’s the difference if your still a part of that family’ you felt a twinge of hurt at Muffets words but tried your best to keep it down ‘Because I’m not a descendant of the filth known as Jacob Ebbot, you think I like the thought of being related to the scum of the earth known as the Ebott’s of today’ Muffet flinched a bit at your tone but disbanded her weapons to show she understood however Chara didn’t seem to show any resolve as she started down at you ‘how could you even keep such a filthy name, what if you’re a spy’ you looked over at her and could see she didn’t fully understand so you walked closer to her so that the bar was only an inch away ‘because it’s a reminder that not all my family were filth and that the Ebott name was once good’ she didn’t seem to get it but put the weapon away, with that done you found that San’s was right behind you now showing that, more than likely, you were going with him for answers, so without wasting any more time you and San’s linked arms and he teleported almost before you could close your eyes.

You were now in the hallway just before Asgor’s office and suddenly felt nervous as San’s moved in front of you to approach Asgore with you trailing behind feeling a little reluctant to have this conversation.

\-----San’s POV-----

Normally I’m a pretty calm guy till ya started makin things weird and complicated, first your unnaturally fast abilities and bewitchin smile then ya start extruding magic which has been drivin me crazy as looking at ya soul would be pretty rude but it simply puts me off with how much ya look like ya wanna ask questions, tryin ta stay as far away from ya as possible over ta weeks aint helped and now ya an Ebott, ta family that helped trap us down under and until last year caused hell at every turn, what’s a guy meant ta think with all this new shit going on, now that I know ta only answers I’m gunna get is from Asgore well, he’s gunna answer them weather there classified or not. Walking through ta hall and up to ta desk was a normal rout however Asgore was actually at the desk which was a little of a surprise ‘Hey Boss’ he looks up with that calm smile as usual ‘well hello Sans and _____ what a surprise, what can I do for you two this late evening’ he looks over at ya and then back ta me which means he gets what’s happening ‘answers’ is the only answer as he nods and gestures to the chairs in front of his desk ‘alright, sit, I have much to say’.

\-----Readers POV-----

Taking a seat you felt nervousness creep through your body as Asgore looked at you intently seeming to finally find the words he wants before Sans can intervene ‘are you aware of your history with monsters _____’ looking to Sans and back at Asgore you think how much should be said ‘well I am aware that my family had allot to do with the founding of Ebott city and the war’ you look intently at Asgore as you continue ‘my family has passed the story down to every generation however we have lost count of how many and found the story no longer told truthfully’ these were the words your mother once spoke to you as you say them but find they have a deeper meaning to the monster in front of you as he looks over to Sans ‘I understand you wish to know why this has been kept secret however please be patient Sans’ you go to ask why Sans is involved as Asgore looks back but raises his hand to silence you ‘Sans is a very important judge of sorts for us monsters and I wish him to understand the situation as he is someone I can trust’ you sit back to allow him to speak as he recites the story never told to you.

‘Not many monsters lived after the war, a handful of them were left after the brutal deaths and once we retreated to the mountain fewer lived after bearing children from the losses of loved ones and family, however in all of the monster community only five remember the times before the war myself, Gerson, Grillby, Gaster and Re.... the river person, other than that every other monster is too young so I will tell you what I remember as I was very young even by monster standards’ Asgore took a deep breath as a small laugh came out ‘I was there when the name of mount Ebott was given and I was also very good friends with the man it was named after Ester Ebott who was a very kind man indeed, him his wife and children were very kind people and befriended us monsters without hesitation and our united kingdom’s thrived like no other, that is until his brother began to hate us, Jacob Ebott was indeed a hateful man and showed no signs of warming up to us after all the years he was with us and only seemed to hate us more until one day he brought armies from outside the boarders of our settlement and began the slaughter’ Asgore stopped to look up into your eyes smiled at you as he took another breath ‘I will not tell the story of the battle as that is not why I brought it up, after seventy years with the Ebott’s my father became very good friends with your ancestor and was given a very special gift, _____ do you know what gift that was’ you felt slightly surprised and hesitated a few moments before speaking up ‘I uh don’t know’ you peaked over to Sans who looked intently emerged in what Asgore has been saying and then back to see a small smile on Asgore ‘My father gave your ancestor Ester Ebott the power to unlock natural magic in humans which can be passed down through each generation and was made to grow stronger with each generation, this is where mages once got there magic through a rite of passage however the mages that trapped us used stolen monster magic mixed with dark arts which sealed us however in doing so sealed all stolen and evil magic with us, but the important point of this is that my father gave your ancestor the last of his magic before we were sealed in the hopes that after a few generations they would be able to break the barrier from the outside’.

This information caused silence in the room for a few minutes before you finally tried to speak up ‘so one of my ancestors were meant to break the barrier but because the story that was passed down got warped nobody even knew about the barrier and all that power has just passed down every generation getting stronger’ Asgore nodded as you slumped into your chair in utter shock, you must be at least the fortieth generation and this power was meant to be used to free the monsters and you have magic which is insane in its self, you look up at Asgore and ask the question that keeps coming up ‘so what do I do now, with all this magic do you want it back’ you sat up slightly only to feel blown away as Asgore begins to belt laughter very hard which only confuses you more ‘my child you must understand that one does not simply take magic and after so many years your magical capabilities are far beyond any know mage in time’ he seems to wipe a tear from his laughter as he turns to Sans ‘now you are aware of my families great secret and I ask you to trust _____ as they are someone we can trust’ Asgore turns to look at you with slight concern written on his face ‘however I have noticed the great amount of magic coming from your soul and this concerns me as it is very odd even with all that magic for it to simply be leaking from you so I will ask Dr. Alyphys to have a look at you if that is alright, don’t want you living a monster life span now do we’.


	17. Chapter 17 - Taking it Easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am so so sorry I am the biggest idiot ever, after getting a comment I looked over the story and realized I haven't been publishing the chapters as Iv been writing them so as a big idiot I have chapters on my computer and forgot to put them up so im so sorry, im gunna put a couple up and read over the others and post as soon as I can, im really sorry if anyone has been waiting and hope you enjoy :)

After talking to Asgore and his cryptic last words he had waved you and Sans off to think and without another word you and Sans had made your way to the elevator, Sans had stayed strangely quite obviously in thought and you had a million and one questions but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask, after such a long few weeks you walked into your beautiful apartment and relished in clean sheets and clean nightclothes, after getting back your phone had blown up with messages from Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys all asking to hang out and you reluctantly agreed despite being dead tired. 

The next day you head over to see Alphys so she can explain what’s been going on and why everyone was being so damn confusing, after making your short trip to Undyne and Alphys apartment you knock on the door, after half a second the door swings open to show a very enthusiastic Undyne ‘HEY PUNK COME ON IN’ and with that she grabs you by the arm and yanks you into the apartment with a seemingly happy Alphys looking over the couch ‘h-hey _____ how h-have you b-been’ you smile up at her as she gets up ‘I’m good was wondering when we were gunna do these tests or whatever Asgore wants because...’ your cut off as Undyne lifts you into a very strong hug ‘HEY DONT SWEAT IT NEARD WE CAN DO THAT NERD STUFF LATER, WEVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOREVER TO CONTINUE THAT ANIME WE STARTED’ you laugh at her enthusiasm as your set onto the couch while Undyne runs around to set up your movie session, as Undyne runs into the kitchen to grab snacks Alphys leans over to talk to you ‘a-after we have w-watched a bit w-we will do the e-experiments i-if that’s o-ok’ she seems a little more nervous than normal but you smile at her anyway ‘it’s cool I’m really happy to chill with you guys, coz your awesome’ as Undyne walks into the room she begins laughing ‘DAMN STRAIGHT FWHUHUHU’ and with that she sits down on the couch and cuddles up to Alphys which is super adorable and the next five hours breeze by.

It was the afternoon when you were finally released from your captured state on the coach with Alphys and Undyne and now came the inevitable ‘fun’ part of your day, Alphys had guided you out the door while explaining ‘s-so to examine your s-soul we will be heading up to my lab to run some tests, h-harmless I promise a-and we will s-see how to p-progress from t-there’ the three of you head into the elevator and Alphys pulls out a key and turns it in the elevator before pushing a blank floor number, once it opens you are instantly greeted with open, white space and then many doors around the edge of the room and machines filling the spaces of the giant sterile hall.

You all made your way into one of the side rooms and inside made you feel a little less tense as it seemed like an ordinary messy office with a single machine on one side of the room, as Undyne pulled up a chair to sit on Alphys guided you to the machine to stand against, it was very tall as it reached the ceiling but the width was about big enough to fit a slightly tubby human in so it pretty much looked like a giant test tubes with metal lining and wires all over ‘o-okay so if you stand in the middle of this here I will be able to safely examine your soul without the threat of outside influence’ you smiled happily at Alphys as you noticed the lack of stutter when she was confident and nodded to her ‘alright but what..’ before you can ask anything sounds began to emit from the machine and a dull light blue began to emit from it and Alphys spoke up ‘so to help explain the soul is the collimation of your being and as such gives off a colour that represents your trait, mine is a light blue representing patience while Undyne’s used to be Justice however due to some...experiments her colour is blue which represents integrity....i-it’s a long s-story’.

Alphys stops talking as she looks at the machines stats on the computer and then looks up at you ‘I-I don’t understand i-it doesn’t seem t-to be r-registering’ you feel bad about it being a failure until Undyne gets up from her chair ‘well we will just have to pull out her soul the old fashioned way’ she reaches for your chest and in a blink Undyne is collapsed in the chair and papers are sprawled everywhere as a rush of energy fades from the air, everyone looks surprised but Alphys looks almost excited, she rushes over to stand between you and Undyne before speaking up again ‘o-o-oh my gosh a-are you ok Undyne, t-this is the first time I have ever seen a human with a soul barrier that is..I just...I gotta take notes on this’ she rushes over to the desk scrambling for a pen and pencil while Undyne looks ready to kill someone and that’s aimed right at you.

After easily dodging spears for five minutes and Alphys shouting for Undyne to stop the room became a mess, everyone eventually moved out into the hall and then a few doors over to an empty room that looked like an interrogation room at a police station, agitated Undyne sat down with Alphys while you sat opposite and Undyne slammed her hands on the table, hard ‘WHATS THE DEAL PUNK, I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME’ you felt a bit taken back as Alphys adjusted her glasses ‘w-what Undyne i-is saying is y-you purposely b-blocked her from y-your soul and o-only boss monsters h-have ever b-been able to d-do that’. You felt confused but thought for a minute till it clicked ‘oh you think I stopped you from looking on purpose’ and now both monsters looked confused, so you carried on ‘well I didn’t do anything intentionally, when you reached for me my body reacted although’ you paused as you look down at your hands ‘I’ve never done it that powerfully before’. 

Now Alphys was at a loss for what to do, it was unintentional but you have powers and you can block outside influence, the first thought that came to mind she spoke up ‘when did you start to notice you could do that’ you felt almost frozen at the directness of the question and lack of stutter, but it didn’t last as you began to think. When did you start to notice, the feeling of ...well...magic.  
‘What does magic feel like to you’ Alphys spoke up and you close your eyes to think about it. It never felt like magic to you, well what you knew of magic which was Sans teleportation which felt like static but the calm of snow and Undyne’s spears which felt like thunderbolts of intense electricity, to you it felt like a flow of air or water in a calm tide, flowing through your body. 

The thought hit you so quick you tried to leap out of your chair only to tumble over the leg ‘MY CHAKRA’ you shouted which surprised Alphys and Undyne as you stumbled to stand, you spoke again once you were standing with your hands on the table ‘my chakra when I first started training with Master Karach was when I first noticed, I think’ you looked down in thought as the two very confused monsters looked at you as you thought. After a moment Alphys spoke up ‘w-what is c-chakra’ her voice brought you out of your thoughts as you contemplated how to answer ‘well...um’ you didn’t really know how to explain what it was but gave it a shot ‘Chakra is the flow of energy in the body that connects our mind, body and spirit, it helps with creating a healthy lifestyle or helping with martial arts and stuff, I think’ you look around sheepishly as the monsters in front of you gawk at your very bad explanation.

After a moment Undyne spoke up ‘so eh what does that mean’ you almost laughed at how nervous she looked but decided against it as Alphys looked just as confused ‘well master Karach taught me that there are seven main chakras which start at the base of your spine and work up to the crown of your head’ you started moving your hands to show what you meant as you spoke, sort of ‘ in meditation chakra refers to a wheel of energy through the body, so like imagine a swirling wheel of energy were matter and consciousness meet as an invisible energy and that apparently is like a life force that keeps us healthy and alive’ you smiled as Alphys began writing what you had explained ‘i-ill try and f-find out m-more about this c-chakra’ 

You smiled as the rest of the tests were mostly you sparring against Undyne with wires and weird sticky pads all over your body which resulted in Alphys machine to start smoking so you all stopped for the day. You went with them to the elevator and headed back to your apartment were you collapsed on your bed, exhausted. The relief was short lived as your phone began to ring which made you groan in frustration as you pulled it from your pocket to answer ‘hello’ you yawned through the phone and quickly pulled it away as the volume increased ‘HELLO HUMAN _____ I HEARD THAT YOU FINISHED WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNES TESTING SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR DINNER’ at the mention of food your stomach made a grumble and you remembered you hadn’t eaten anything except for junk food during your anime marathon.

Another rumble of your stomach made your choice as you heard a quite NYEEHEHE over the phone ‘that sounds great Pappy what time’ you had debated going to Grillby’s but seeing as Papyrus was offering there wasn’t any harm in doing that tomorrow ‘HOW ABOUT SEVEN THIRTY THIS EVENING’ you laughed as you looked over at you clock on the bedside table that read 6:30 ‘sounds great what you making’ after you say that you hear a puff of laughter in the background which you guess is Sans as Papyrus makes a dismissive noise in return ‘I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGGETTI AS YOU WERE UNABLE TO EAT IT BEFORE’ you wince at the memory but smile as you answer ‘yeah I’ve been looking forward to the true culinary genius known as Papyrus spaghetti, can’t wait’ you chat for a few minutes after before Papyrus announces his departure to go make dinner and hangs up leaving you to kill time until then.


	18. Chapter 18 - Unexpected Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I just went back to edit a few spelling errors and to put spaces back between my paragraphs, again but anyway hope you enjoy :)

\-----Sans POV-----

Over ta last few hours all I could do was sit and think, what Asgore had said really got ta me and that’s saying something. I didn’t talk to ya after Asgore finished coz there weren’t any words that could describe what I wanted ta say, so I said nothin. After all that’s happened from underground to ta surface can he really just forgive and move on. Spendin ta morning in my room and then movin to ta couch in ta afternoon was ta only thing I could muster ta do while lost in thought.

Ya were a part of ta family that caused almost genocide and pain ta his people, but you were on ta other side of that family that had befriended us monsters and gain the kings undying trust. Ya knew how ta fight but against that family, that you were still a part of. No matter how many times I think of a reason ta hate ya, I find a better reason not ta. When I finally came out ta my thoughts I heard ya on the phone with Paps and when I heard ya ask what he was making I had ta hold in a laugh, he only ever made one dish really but the thought of him making something else made him happy but Paps’ obsession with spaghetti held him back, but he was happy so who cares.

\-----Readers POV-----

At 6:28 you were rushing out of your apartment as you had fallen asleep and had woken up ten minutes ago and had jumped into the shower and changed clothes in record time. As you knocked on the door you came to the conclusion that you would talk to Sans if you had a chance and as that thought occurred it stopped as Sans himself opened the door with a lax smile ‘come in sweetheart, Paps is just dishin up’ he then turned around to head in and you walked behind and closed the door. You began to feel a little nervous as Sans just sat on the couch and that’s when you noticed, he was wearing casual clothes and that made you feel, weird, and yet Blue seemed to suit him rather well.

Before you could make a move anywhere Papyrus walked in and lifted you off the ground in a tight hug ‘IM SO GLAD THAT YOU COULD COME OVER FOR DINNER _____’ you smiled and attempted to hug back until he put you back on the ground and stood back up straight ‘NOW THAT I AM AWARE OF THIS ALLERGY THING YOU CAN NOW FRET NOT AS THIS MEAL WILL BE THE BEST DISH YOU HAVE EVER TASTED’ he looked so proud you couldn’t help but smile happily back ‘I can’t wait Pappy sounds amazing’ at this his cheeks seem to glow a light orange and then he walks back into the kitchen quickly, you smile at how cute that is.

You go to follow Papyrus into the kitchen until you hear Sans shift behind you and you turn around on instinct to see him looking at the TV as he speaks ‘don’t worry too much sweetheart its edible, now’ you smile and then go to see Papyrus dishing up the spaghetti onto three plate on a large dining table. The evening passes relatively slowly as Papyrus calls Sans for dinner and you and Sans eat in relative silence with Papyrus regaling you both with how his day has been with Sans adding a joke here and there to show he’s paying attention. After dinner you thank Papyrus and say you’ll have dinner again sometime, you bid Sans goodbye as he seems to be falling asleep on the couch and you head back to your room.

The next few days breeze by as you go to and from Alphys and Undyne’s apartment to yours doing small tests and giving Undyne an ass whooping when she isn’t at work. But despite all the different test Alphys says she can’t tell what is wrong if she can’t get access to your soul and at the moment your soul won’t let anyone in which is fair enough to you, after the third day of nothing from the tests you get a text and your surprised by who it’s from. PAPYRUS_5:23 HELLO _____ WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE TO COME OVER AND SPEAK WITH YOU You feel slightly nervous even though you don’t know why but text back, _____-5:24 Yeah of course Pappy pop over when you’re ready You smile as you put your phone on the table and realise how messy your apartment has gotten and go straight to cleaning up before Papyrus arrives.

After you finish rushing around and washing up all the used cups and mugs a load knock sounds through your apartment and you quickly dry your hands before heading to the door and opening it to reveal a slightly nervous looking Papyrus so you speak up first ‘hey pap is everything ok, you look a little nervous’ however as you ask a very large monster moves into view from the hallway and your nerves spike as you move a step back but in a blink of an eye you’ve been picked up into a big hug by very furry arms as the monster speaks in a very kind tone ‘oh Elizabeth how could it be I...’ but when she pulls you back to look into your eyes you know that she noticed and puts you down very slowly and speaks in an almost heartbreaking voice ‘oh my dear I am so sorry... I don’t know what came over me’.

You offer her a smile as you already know who she is, because who doesn’t know of the queen of monster ‘it is alright I once heard we look alike’ as you speak she seems to realise were she is and stands in an almost elegant manner and she looks you over. You notice Papyrus standing very awkwardly to the side and you realise he was most likely asked to bring her here without your knowledge so you turn to address the queen ‘It’s quite an honor to have you here your majesty but may I ask why’ you don’t know whether to bow or not but the queen speaks up before you can decide ‘my dear I apologies for my earlier actions and I am no longer royalty so you may call me Toriel’ she smiles at you so kindly you feel the tension slowly ebb away. She speaks up again as you nod your head in agreement ‘and as for why I’m hear it might be better to talk somewhere more private’ you smile though the tension starts to come back as you step to make room ‘of course your majesty... I mean Toriel and Papyrus, you can come too if you would like’ as both monsters step into your room you feel a little better for cleaning beforehand.

As the two monsters stand a little awkwardly in your living space you realise you haven’t got a very large room so you speak up ‘um sorry I haven’t got a lot of space but please make yourselves at home, would you like anything to drink’ you smile as Papyrus seems to just sit on the floor while Toriel sits on your couch which seems a little small for her ‘tea would be lovely my dear, three sugars’ you nod as you turn to Papyrus who nods in agreement but holds u one finger to suggest one sugar. As you turn to head to the kitchen Papyrus begins to talk to Toriel in a slightly quieter than normal tone, which isn’t very quite ‘SO YOUR MAJESTY HOW HAVE YOU AND THE LITTLE HUMANS BEEN’ you smile as you can’t quite hear what Toriel says but all of Papyruses side of the conversation.

Once you head back into your living space you notice it has gone quite again and Papyrus is sitting quietly while Toriel watches you enter with a calm smile ‘Thank you my dear it is much appreciated’ as you set the tray of teas onto your coffee table it starts to turn quite again as everyone picks up there tea and slowly drinks it. After a few minutes Toriel speaks up ‘I know you properly have many questions my dear and I apologies for not being able to answer them right away but I have come to talk about your soul’ you slowly look over to the queen not nearly as surprised as you are as you look upon the sad expression she wears as she looks into her cup ‘I am aware that Alphys has been examining your soul but I am also well aware it will not progress until we have solved the issue with your soul barrier’.

You nod as you listen to Toriel and decide to ask ‘how can I unintentionally create a soul barrier, I hear from Alphys that only a monster that has trained or is immensely powerful can create one yet I have one anyway, I don’t understand’ you look down in your tea as you her Toriel hum next to you and that’s when you hear another knock at your door ‘excuse me’ you say as you put your tea down and stand up, as you walk to the door you think with a little chuckle ‘if it’s the king I don’t know were he’s going to sit’ but what you don’t expect when you open the door is seeing double.


End file.
